Starting Over
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: After a brutal divorce he never saw coming, Oscar Gutierrez has been in a deep, dark depession. He then meets Elizabeth "Ellie" Carmichael, a young Diva with a scary past. Will things fall into place the way that they should? Rey Mysterio/OC, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm terribly sorry that I haven't written anyting wrestling-related in way too long. It's the final few weeks of my final year in high school, so I've been working on nothing but projects! I hope to start writing more once summer rolls along.**

**Also, I've started writing an Unreal Tournament story called _Selene's Tourney_. Even if you don't like _Unreal Tournament_, I'd love it it you were to read & review it. It'd really mean so much to me! :)**

**This fanfiction is a little different; it falls under a category I call _What If_. In this case, what if Rey Mysterio and his wife were divorced? I'm not doing this to bash anyone- it's all for fun. Remember, people- it's just a story. :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or Shakira.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Starting Over

Chapter One

Oscar Gutierrez sat in his hotel room in Chicago, Illinois and sighed loudly. It had now been a whole week since the bitter divorce between him and his now ex-wife, Angie, had been finalized. He had come home from a tour in Mexico and was abruptly presented with divorce papers. Angie had had enough of him being on the road three hundred plus days a year. His two kids now lived with her, and he was allowed to have custody of them whenever he was home from being on the road. To be honest, Oscar had never expected that this would happen to him. He loved his family even more than the WWE, or his entire career- didn't his ex-wife and his kids know that? Clearly, his ex-wife had forgotten.

As if that wasn't painful enough, Angie was already dating another man. That hurt Oscar more than anything. He wanted to be happy again, but he didn't know how.

_Will I ever be happy again?_ He thought as he looked out into the Chicago sky. He didn't know if he could handle the pain that haunted him day after day, night after night.

* * *

That night was the night _Raw_ was on. Though he wasn't scheduled for a match, Oscar decided to show up as opposed to sulking in his hotel room. He sat in catering, reading a motorcycle magazine and drinking a bottle of water. His reading was interrupted by his good friend, Randy Orton, sitting at his table. Oscar reluctantly put the magazine down and looked at his long-time friend.

"Hey, man," greeted the St. Louis native, "how are you feeling?"

Oscar shrugged. "I've been better, that's for sure."

Randy sighed. "Look, man, you can't say miserable forever- you'll miss out on too much. I'm not trying to act like I don't care about your feelings, but staying sad doesn't fix anything," he said.

"I know, Randy," replied Oscar, "but I just don't know what I can do."

Randy nodded in understanding. "Look, there's a Divas match that's gonna start in a few minutes. Apparently, it's Natalie against some debuting Diva. Wanna watch?"

"Sure," replied Oscar, even though he really didn't want to.

Randy turned on a nearby TV and saw that the new Diva was about to make her debut.

"And her opponent- making her WWE debut- from Bogota, Colombia- Ellie!" announced Lillian Garcia.

_La Tortura _by Shakira started up as a petite, dark brown-haired girl appeared from the curtain. She was wearing gold short shorts and a gold halter-styled cropped top. She high fived some fans before making her down to the ring. She briefly posed on the turnbuckle before the match started.

The two women grappled before Natalie Neidhart pushed the smaller woman against a turnbuckle. The referee broke them up, which gave Ellie a chance to do a powerful reverse roundhouse kick. Natalie stumbled back as Ellie delivered some more powerful kicks to the Calgary native's legs. Before she could regain feeling in her legs, Ellie clotheslined Natalie- hard.

Natalie quickly got up and dragged Ellie to the middle of the ring by her hair. The referee immediately chastised Natalie for that, and did so even more after she had slammed Ellie on the mat multiple times by the hair. Natalie, frustrated at the referee's yelling, began to argue with him. Neither one of them noticed that Ellie had gotten on her feet. When Natalie finally turned back to her opponent, Ellie put both of her hands onto her face in a clawhold, digging her nails into the bigger woman's face. Natalie, forced to the ground, couldn't bear the pain any longer- she had no choice but to tap. The bell rang soon after, forcing Ellie to remove her hands from her opponent's face.

"Here's your winner by submission- Ellie!"

Ellie got up and stood, the referee holding her arm in victory, smiling happily. Once the referee let go of her, Ellie got out of the ring and gave off a sly smile to Natalie as the fans cheered for the new Diva.

Randy turned off the TV, causing Oscar to snap his attention back to his friend. He immediately noticed the odd look on Randy's face.

"What?"

"You seemed quite fascinated by that Diva's match, that's all," replied Randy.

Oscar scoffed. "I'm a wrestling fan, too, Randy. I like Diva matches, too. Is that alright?" he asked.

"It's fine, man," said Randy. "Sorry to upset you."

Oscar sighed and ran his hands over his face. "It's fine," he said, "I'm just not in a good mood tonight."

Randy nodded before getting up from his seats. "I'm gonna go meet up with the other Superstars and Divas in the main room. I really think you should come."

"For you, I'll go," said Oscar. He got up and both men walked to where the main room was located. It had the same idea as catering, except it didn't serve food. Oscar walked in and immediately saw a group of Divas at one spot in the room. It was quite unusual- normally, the Divas were somewhat scattered in the room.

"So you really are from Colombia?" he heard April Mendez say.

"Yes," replied an unfamiliar voice.

April nodded before noticing Oscar and Randy.

"Hey, guys! The new Diva is here! Come and meet her," exclaimed April.

Randy and Oscar walked a bit closer and soon they both spotted her. She was even more beautiful in person than on TV. Her long, chocolate brown hair was now in nice curls- earlier, it had looked messier. She had bright purple eyes, something that he had never seen before on anyone. Her skin was an ivory tone, causing her hair to really stand out. She was now wearing teal jeans, a white tank top with a black heart on it, black peep-toe heels, and a black blazer. She smiled the same smile that he had seen earlier after her match.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," she greeted warmly. "You must be Oscar, and you must be Randy. My name is Elizabeth Carmichael, but you can call me Ellie."

"Nice to meet you," said Randy as he shook her hand. Oscar shook her hand as well.

"You had an excellent match out there," said the Mexican Superstar.

"Oh, thank you!" replied Ellie. "I'm glad that people enjoyed it."

"I didn't enjoy it," said Natalie flatly. Everyone laughed, knowing that she had good reason to say that. But Ellie didn't even flinch.

"Sorry if I hurt you real bad," she said.

"It's okay," said Natalie, "I'm fine- really. I'm just not used to being put in a clawhold."

Ellie nodded.

"So," said fellow Diva Layla El, "a bunch of us are going out for dinner tomorrow night. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to," replied Ellie happily. Her eyes lit up, and Oscar could really see how purple her eyes were now.

"Great!" said Layla with a big smile on her face.

"Well," interrupted Oscar, "I have a few things I need to do, so I guess I'll see you all later."

Randy bit his lip, annoyed that his friend would do that. But he decided not to say anything to him at the moment because he knew Oscar would get angry at him.

"Bye!" said all the Divas as Oscar left.

"He seems really nice," commented Ellie after he was gone.

"He is," said Natalie, "he really is."

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Matt Cardona, who had now shown up.

"Nope, and I wanna keep it that way," said Ellie.

Many people's jaws dropped.

"Why?" asked April in shock.

"I just don't need a boyfriend right now," explained the Colombian native. "I'm too busy to have a boyfriend anyways. But I'm okay- really."

"Makes sense," said Layla, "I just wasn't expecting that kind of answer."

* * *

Oscar drove back to his hotel, went up to his room, and looked out into the Chicago night sky. He hated the misery that was inside him. He hated making others so miserable because of something that wasn't their fault whatsoever. More than anything, he wished that he was still with his ex-wife. He loved her so much, yet he knew that she would never return her feelings.

The new Diva, Ellie, had struck him. She was beautiful- there was no denying that whatsoever. But still, if he liked her- which he didn't- he wouldn't even bother trying to pursue her. She may not have had a ring on her finger from what he saw, but a pretty girl like her would definitely have a boyfriend.

_If this is how my life is gonna be from now on, I want no part of it,_ he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There ya go! I really hope you enjoy it, 'cause I enjoyed writing it! :)**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I somehow managed to write a second chapter yesterday and today! I must be on a roll or something. Anyway, here's chapter 2! It's much longer than the first chapter because there's a lot that I wanted to write for this one. I hope no one is upset by that. ;P**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anywho, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Starting Over

Chapter Two

Ellie woke up the next morning at around eight o'clock. She yawned and stretched her arms out. She got up to look outside and saw the sun shining brightly into her hotel room. This caused her to smile before she closed the blinds to get ready for the day. She put her long, wavy hair into a ponytail after changing into black athletic shorts, grey track pants, a blue Under Armour T-shirt, a black hoodie, and a pair of white-and-pink Under Armour running shoes. She then her white iPhone 4S, her steel water bottle, and her hotel key before taking the elevator down to the hotel's gym. On her way down, she ran into fellow Diva Celeste Bonin.

"Hey," greeted Ellie.

"Hi," greeted Celeste in return. "I take it you're going to work out?"

Ellie nodded. "I could use a nice, long workout," she said.

"Me too," said Celeste. "But I'm too hungry to work out right now… I need food now."

"That's fine," replied Ellie with a laugh before the elevator stopped at the lobby. "Enjoy breakfast!"

"Thanks! Enjoy your workout," replied Celeste as she headed left.

Ellie waved as she headed off to her right, which was the direction that the gym was in. She entered and saw that it was empty, so she headed straight to the weights. She took off her hoodie before loading a short weight bar with weights. She bench pressed, lunged, bicep curled, and squatted as heavy as fifty pounds, which was a lot for someone her size. Afterwards, she used the treadmill and a couple different weight machines until she was exhausted and sweaty. She was about to grab her things and leave when she suddenly heard the door shut. Ellie turned towards the sound and saw a figure with their back turned towards her. She immediately recognized who it was from the tattoos.

"Oscar?"

Oscar sighed before turning to face her. "Yeah, it's me," he said.

"That's fine," said Ellie. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," replied Oscar. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm good, thanks… I was just about to head back to my room," said Ellie.

Oscar nodded. "I'll see you around."

"Alright," said Ellie as she left the gym and headed into the elevator. She stood there thinking about her small encounter with Oscar. He seemed to be miserable, and Ellie hated when people were miserable. She knew about his divorce from Angie, so she thought that that was why he was asking like that. She didn't really know him all that well, so she didn't want to pry into his private life. It wasn't her place to do that.

* * *

_Go-Go Dancer_ by Lana Del Rey suddenly started playing. Ellie quickly turned off the blow dryer, wrapped a large white towel around her body, and grabbed her phone to answer it. She glanced at the screen before answering and saw that it was Layla calling.

"Hello."

"Hey, Ellie! What's up?" asked Layla in a cheery manner.

"Not much, I'm just getting washed up. What about you?" inquired Ellie.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to check and see that we're still on for dinner tonight," answered Layla.

"I'm all up for it," replied Ellie. "Who's gonna be there besides you and me?"

"As far as I know, it's gonna be April, Celeste, Nattie, and Victoria for Divas. A few guys are also joining us."

"Like?..."

"Stu, Randy, John, and I'm hoping that Oscar shows up," revealed Layla.

"Oh? Why Oscar?" asked Ellie curiously.

"He's been feeling off since his divorce… I want him to have some fun tonight. I think dinner out is perfectly harmless. I'm gonna have the guys to try and convince him," replied Layla.

"I understand," said Ellie. "Listen, I hate to be rude and cut our conversation short, but I need to finish getting ready. I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"It's fine, Ellie! I'll see you later, girly!" said Layla.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye!" said Layla before hanging up.

Ellie hung up and set her phone back down before she finished getting ready for the day.

* * *

"You need to go out tonight."

Oscar scowled at another one of his good friends, John Cena. They were in Oscar's hotel room, and John was trying to get the San Diego native to go out with his and their friends tonight.

"I'm serious," he added.

"I know you're serious," replied Oscar, "and I'm serious about not coming."

John sighed. "So what will you end up doing tonight if you don't go out with us tonight?" he asked.

"Just chill in my hotel room," answered Oscar.

"Why? What's so bad about going out?" asked John.

"I just don't want to," said Oscar. "I know that I won't be able to enjoy myself. I need some more time, man."

"Look," said John, "I know you're sad. Believe me, I was the same way after Liz and I divorced. But if you don't go out and have a good time, you'll never be able to get over what happened. It's just dinner tonight, anyways- it's completely harmless. Please?"

Oscar sighed and thought for a moment. He really didn't want to go, but John did have a valid point. Besides, he needed a night out.

"Fine, I'll go," he replied after a moment of silence.

John smiled. "Thanks, man," he said, "I'll see you tonight." With that, John left.

Oscar looked out the window and sighed, wondering if he had made a mistake.

_If I did, I did,_ he thought. _I can't stay like this forever._

* * *

Ellie looked at all the clothes in her closet and tried to figure out what to wear for tonight. Since it was quite cool out, she decided on red skinny jeans, a black graphic t-shirt, a black blazer, and black platform heels. She straightened her hair, put on some make-up, and grabbed her black purse before heading out to meet the other Divas in the hotel lobby. It was April who spotted her first.

"Hey, Ellie!" she greeted. "Oh my God, you look so pretty!"

"Oh, thanks April," replied Ellie. "I don't look overdressed, do I?"

"Not at all," said Natalie, "you look gorgeous."

"Oh, you're funny… but thank you," said Ellie nervously. She wasn't used to all the compliments.

"So, April, Celeste, and Victoria are driving together, and you, me, and Layla are going in my rental," explained Natalie.

"Sounds good to me," said Ellie as all the women made their way out to their respective cars. April, Celeste, and Victoria got into Celeste's rental car and drove off almost immediately, and Ellie, Layla, and Natalie weren't too far behind.

A few minutes later, everyone made it to the restaurant. The Divas entered the restaurant and found the table where the guys were sitting. They all greeted each other and took their seats. Ellie ended up sitting between April and Oscar.

"So, Ellie," said John once everyone got settled in, "tell us about yourself."

"Well," said Ellie, "as you all know, my name is Elizabeth Carmichael, and I am from Bogota, Colombia. I've been wrestling for almost ten years now."

"Hold on," interrupted Oscar, "you've been wrestling for ten years?"

"Yep," said Ellie. "It'll be ten years next week."

"And how old are you?" asked Celeste.

"Twenty-two."

"Wow," said Randy in surprise. As a matter of fact, everyone seemed quite shock. It was rare to find a Diva who had been wrestling that long before entering the WWE.

"Continue," said Layla.

"Um… I moved to Toronto, Ontario when I was eight years old. I now live in Los Angeles, California in a small apartment. I also lived in New Haven, Connecticut for four years before moving to L.A."

"What's in New Haven, Connecticut that caused you to live there for four years?" asked Stuart "Stu" Bennett.

"I got a full ride scholarship to Yale for pre-med health sciences, and graduated at the top of my class," answered Ellie.

This fact caused more jaws to drop. Ellie giggled slightly because this was the typical reaction that she received whenever she revealed this fact about herself.

"That's incredible," breathed Celeste.

"Wow," said Randy again, "you're quite unreal."

"Thanks," said Ellie with a small giggle.

"You sound like a hard worker," commented Oscar.

"I am," replied Ellie. "As a matter of fact, I put that fact in my Twitter bio."

Oscar laughed. "Makes sense."

"So if you weren't a WWE Diva, you'd be a doctor?" asked April.

"A doctor and surgeon," clarified Ellie.

"Huh… hear it every day," said John.

"Absolutely!" said Ellie.

Everyone laughed quite loudly before ordering drinks and appetizers. Oscar couldn't help but sneak a peek of Ellie out of the corner of his eye every now and then. Randy caught him doing this and decided to joke about it.

"Hey, Oscar," he said, "you like what you see?"

Oscar looked at Randy and bit his lips. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Randy and I have seen you peeking at Ellie," said John.

"No, I haven't," said Oscar.

"Boys, boys, it's alright. John, Randy, it's fine. I'm not gonna get upset," said Ellie in an attempt to intervene.

Oscar looked at Ellie and smiled. "Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome."

"Wait a minute," said Randy "you noticed- and you're not annoyed?"

Ellie nodded. "I'm flattered," she said looking at Oscar. "Thanks."

Oscar grinned. "You're welcome," he said.

Everyone soon got their drinks and appetizers and ordered their entrees. Small talk was made as everyone enjoyed their delicious appetizers. Ellie finished her garden salad silently, hoping that some of the things she had said earlier would make people not like her.

"You alright?" asked Oscar.

Ellie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "I'm alright," she said.

Oscar nodded before pushing his now empty plate of Greek salad in front of him. "You just seemed spaced out," he remarked.

Ellie laughed. "Yeah, I do that a lot. I may be twenty-two years old, but inside, I'm like twelve… and that's being generous," she joked.

Oscar laughed, which was something he hadn't done in quite some time.

"I wish I was kidding," she added.

Oscar laughed a bit harder. He managed to pull himself together and give the Colombian native a small smile. "You're funny," he said.

"Thanks," replied Ellie, "I try."

Oscar smirked.

"So, are you glad that you came out tonight after all?" asked Ellie in a serious tone.

"Absolutely," said Oscar with a regular smile on his face. "I'll have to thank John later for convincing me to come out after all."

Ellie smiled. "That's good," she said. "Sometimes it's good to just get out with friends."

"You're right," replied Oscar, "you're right."

The rest of the evening was quite uneventful. Everyone ate and talked for a couple hours, letting time fly by as fast as it could. By the end of the night, everyone was full of food and exhausted. Everyone drove back to the hotel and went to their rooms after saying their goodbyes. Oscar ended up getting Ellie's cell phone number, something he hadn't expected.

"Text me or call me whenever you need to talk; day or night, it doesn't matter," she had said.

Oscar had smiled and thanked her. But now, as he sat in his quiet hotel room, he was seriously considering her offer. Even though they barely knew each other, he felt as though he could tell her anything and everything that was on his mind- good, bad, or indifferent. Ellie was very nice, and she seemed to genuinely care about people. Maybe he would have a serious conversation with her- just not in the near future. He wasn't ready to talk about to anyone, period. He knew that he needed some more time.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it as much I do. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 3!**

_- Elizabeth_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Chapter three is now here! I'm really excited 'cause I've worked so very hard on this for the past couple days. I think it turned out really well! :)**

**WARNING: There's a part of the story that is a little violent. The violence occurred before the events of this story, but I still thought a small forewarning was necessary.**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Starting Over

Chapter Three

Almost a month went by faster than expected. By the beginning of June, Ellie had become quite popular with the WWE Universe, and with her colleagues. Everyone respected her because she was a very hard worker, and she was always really nice to others. Backstage crew and other Superstars alike grew to like her quickly. Ellie wasn't sure of what to make of her sudden success; she had been on the independent circuit for nearly ten years, and she had now finally gotten into the WWE. She knew things would be different, but she hadn't expected all of this.

She stood alone in the Divas' locker room, getting ready for her match against her on-screen rival, Victoria Crawford. She and Ellie had engaged in a feud that had been getting rave reviews left, right, and centre. The feud was centered around Alicia Fox's supposed jealously for the new Diva. It sounded really boring, but thanks to Ellie's flawless wrestling ability, the matches were better than any Diva matches in recent history.

Ellie changed into gold short shorts and a matching gold halter top. The top was cut in a way so that it was completely covered on top, yet it wasn't smothering. It was cut off near her abdomen, so her abs were on full display. She straightened her long hair and applied some more make-up before grabbing a black hoodie to wear in the meantime and silently left the locker room. She was quietly walking down the hall when someone called her out.

"Hey, Ellie!"

Ellie spun around and saw that it was Oscar. She had talked to him off and on since they went out to dinner with mutual friends those few weeks ago, but since then, they both had become too busy to have a real conversation. She smiled warmly at him and waved. He was also in his ring gear; he was even wearing his trademark mask. Tonight his mask was royal blue and emerald green.

"Hey," she greeted, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he replied, "you?"

"Great, actually. I have a match tonight, so excuse the heavy make-up and skimpy outfit," explained Ellie.

Oscar grinned. "Not a problem," he said.

The two found a secluded spot away from the locker rooms to sit down and talk. Besides, Ellie's match didn't start for another forty-five minutes, so they had time to catch up.

"You're quite the great wrestler, by the way," said Oscar. "I don't think I've ever seen a Diva do high flying moves, power-based moves, and submissions. Hell, I don't think I've seen a guy do that!"

Ellie blushed. "Oh, thanks Oscar," she replied shyly. "Sorry, I'm just not used to people thinking I'm great. I appreciate the compliment… really." She smiled and laughed a little in surprise.

"Really?" asked Oscar in shock. "Why is that?"

"I've always thought that it was 'cause of jealously," replied Ellie. "But honestly, it could be anything. But I'm over it. Trust me- I may be small, but I'm extremely tough."

Oscar raised an eyebrow sceptically, but he decided to not question it.

"So, do you have a match tonight?"

Oscar snapped out of his thoughts and paid attention to the conversation at hand. "Yeah," he answered, "with Luis. We're against Fred and Thaddeus again."

"Sounds like a good match," commented Ellie, "My match is after yours, I think."

"Yeah, it is," said Oscar. "Too bad us guys are gonna make it a tough one to follow."

"Oh, please!" said Ellie. "Remember that just when it looks like I've run out of moves, I always have a trick up my sleeve. I like to think that my ring style is extremely unpredictable."

Oscar sighed and laughed a little. "Why do I think that that's true?" he asked.

"Because it is."

Oscar laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Ellie joined in with his laughing.

"I'm gonna head off to the gorilla for my match," said Oscar.

"May I please walk with you?" asked Ellie. She sounded a little apprehensive, and she couldn't understand why. Her nervousness caused an involuntary smile to grace upon Oscar's face.

"Sure," he replied.

Ellie sighed with relief before they got up and started to walk to the gorilla. Ellie instinctively put her hood up on her head as they began to walk. Oscar gave her a funny look.

"Old habit of mine," explained Ellie when she saw the funny look he was giving her.

Oscar stopped right at the entrance of the gorilla, which caused Ellie to stop. She glanced up at him, something she was used to doing due to her height.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with concern.

Oscar didn't say a word. Instead, he gently took the hood off of Ellie's head. She gave him a confused look.

"You look more beautiful without that on," he explained. And with that, he disappeared into the gorilla.

Ellie remained right outside the gorilla, unable to move. His hands on her felt so comforting, and the gesture was not something that had ever happened to her. Even though she knew he was just trying to be nice, her mind kept racing a mile a minute.

"Hello? Earth to Elizabeth Carmichael!"

Ellie snapped out her thoughts and looked at the person who was talking to her- her opponent, Victoria.

"Hey," greeted Ellie in a dazed and confused manner.

"Hey… are you okay?" asked a nervous-looking Victoria.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" replied Ellie. "Did you…"

"See what Oscar did to you? Yeah, I did," said Victoria. "I'm assuming that's why your brain is spinning out of control."

"You assumed right," said Ellie. "It just surprised me."

Victoria nodded her head in understanding. While she wasn't completely sure about what Ellie was saying, she decided to leave it at that and not interrogate her friend and opponent.

* * *

Ellie stumbled into the backstage area, holding onto her left side. She had managed to beat Victoria after having made her tap to an Indian Deathlock. Ellie was very happy at the win because it meant that she was proving to her fellow Divas that she could wrestle.

"Ellie? Ellie!"

Ellie snapped out of her thoughts and saw a camera crew filming for _Backstage Fallout_. She smiled and directed her attention towards them.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Ellie, we just saw you defeat Alicia Fox with a painful submission move. This is the second time you've defeated Alicia in two week. Last week on _Raw_, she called your win a 'fluke'. What are your thoughts?" asked the unknown male interviewer.

"Well, as you can see, it's clearly not a fluke! I beat her twice now; last week, I pinned her, and I made her tap to an Indian Deathlock tonight. She needs to understand that I'm a real competitor, and that I'm not lucky to have beaten her. That's all," replied Ellie before stumbling away to the Divas' locker room. She didn't feel like having a long talk with them; she just wanted to answer one question and then be on her way.

"Ellie!"

_Oh my God, why?_ Thought the Colombian native. She tried to not come off as annoyed, but she really wanted to change out of her sweaty ring gear. But as she processed the person calling her name, she quickly realized that it wasn't the interviewer- it was Oscar. She spun around and saw him walking towards her. He wasn't in his ring gear anymore; he was unmasked and wearing jeans, a red plaid shirt, and red-and-white sneakers. She smiled, but she immediately blushed when she remembered what she was wearing. She suddenly felt very exposed. But she swallowed and made her way over to the man waiting for her.

"Hey," she greeted breathlessly. "Sorry, I'm somewhat brain dead after my match."

Oscar laughed. "It's alright," he replied. "I just wanted to congratulate you for your win tonight."

"Thanks," said Ellie. "Congrats on yours and Luis' win, too! That was an incredible match… but I already knew it was gonna be a sight to see."

"Thanks, Ellie," replied Oscar. "Listen… the real reason I wanted to talk to you is to ask you if you wanted to hang out tonight in my room. It's nothing serious."

"Sure," said Ellie. "I just need to change into some normal clothes first. I drove with Nattie, so I don't have my own car. Do you?"

Oscar nodded with a smile.

"Great!" said Ellie, "I'll see you in ten to fifteen minutes, alright?"

"Sure," replied Oscar.

Ellie waved and got to the locker room. The locker room was practically deserted by this time, but Ellie tried to shower and change quickly. She blow dried her hair and put it in a braid before changing into grey skinny jeans, a grey sweater with a black cross on it, and black pumps. She texted Natalie the sudden change of plans.

_Getting a ride with Oscar tonight._

A moment later, as Ellie left the locker room, she got a reply.

_Sure! See you later :)_

Ellie put her phone back in her jean pocket before exiting the arena and finding Oscar's rental car, a black SUV. He was standing near the back of the car, and was at an angle where he couldn't see her leaving the arena.

"Hey, Oscar," she called out.

Oscar turned around and saw Ellie walking towards his car, her arms carrying her duffel bag and her purse.

"Here, I'll open the back so that you can put your duffel bag in there," he offered.

"Thank you," said Ellie as she set her duffel in the back. She closed it up and made her way to the passenger seat. She buckled up and set her purse down by her feet. Oscar sat beside her and quickly started driving back to the hotel. For a while, there was nothing but silence between them. But it was Ellie who broke the silence.

"So," she said, "how are you?"

"Good," said Oscar. "How 'bout you?"

Ellie sighed. "I'm alright. I still haven't gotten used to all the glitz and glam of being in the WWE. I'm hoping it'll get better with time."

"It will," replied Oscar. "People think you're awesome. I think you're awesome."

Ellie blushed. "Oh, thank you Oscar," she said.

Oscar approached a red light. He braked before studying Ellie's face for a moment.

"Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's nothing like that at all," he said. "I saw something glittery on the side of your nose, and it reflected off light. What is it?"

"Oh, it's just my nose piercing," explained Ellie with a laugh.

Oscar parked in the hotel's parking lot and looked her square in the eye. "Really?"

"Yes, sir," she replied. "Besides my ears, it's the only piercing I have." She brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Do you have tattoos?" he asked.

Ellie looked at her inner right wrist, which had a small black cross on it, similar to the one on her sweater. "Maybe…" she said nervously.

Oscar raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I wouldn't expect someone like you to have a tattoo," he said.

Ellie laughed as they both got out of the car, "Trust me," she said, "I have a few surprises."

Oscar laughed along as they made their way to the tenth floor, where Ellie's room was. She quickly dropped off her duffel bag before they went to the fifteenth floor. They got into Oscar's room, where Oscar dropped off his things near a lone chair and they both took a seat on a black couch. Oscar was pleasantly surprised to find that he didn't feel uncomfortable about the situation. He had originally decided to do this on a whim, but now he was beginning to like his spontaneous choice.

"The scar's real."

Oscar focused back to what was happening at the moment and quickly noticed that he had been looking towards the beginning of her chest. He shook his head and sighed.

"No, no, no, I wasn't-"

"I know," said Ellie calmly.

Oscar looked at her and gave her a funny look. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said that the scar on my chest is real. I thought that's what you were staring at," clarified Ellie.

Oscar looked confused until he spotted a long, nasty scar running along a part of her chest. It looked quite painful.

"It looks nasty, I know," she said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" asked Oscar curiously.

Ellie sighed before replying.

"When I was nineteen, I was a second year student at Yale. One night, I went out with some of my friends. By the end of the night, I got into a fight with one of them, so I decided not to ride with here; instead, I decided to walk back to my apartment. A couple blocks later, someone put a chloroform-soaked cloth over my face, and I passed out.

"When I came to, I woke up feeling very… vertical. I felt as if I was hanging up in the air. I could barely see, and I had a piece of cloth in my mouth to act like a gag. Then, I heard it: The sound of an engine trying to start up. I immediately realized what was making all the noise- a chainsaw. Before I could react, I felt the blade go through my back. My blindfold came down around my neck 'cause it wasn't tied tight enough. By that time, I could see and feel the blade exit my chest. It was one of the scariest things I ever saw.

"The blade finally left my body, and the guy came around to look at me. Before he could do anymore damage, I head butted him as hard as I could. He stumbled and ended up tripping and falling hard enough to knock himself out cold. I managed to free myself from all the cloth that had been keeping me tied up before I ran outside and got help. I was taken to the hospital and endured almost five hours on surgery. He was arrested for my attempted murder, and for the murders of four other college girls. It was a scary experience, of course, but I'm okay now. Like I said, I'm quite tough."

Oscar couldn't help but just stare at the brave woman beside him. This woman had survived being stabbed through her back and chest with a chainsaw, and she wasn't mentally scarred by it. That was the most unbelievable thing that he had ever heard in his entire life. At that exact moment, Oscar realized two things. First, he realized how much he respected Ellie. Two, he realized that he could be falling for her- and the second part scared the hell out of him.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it like I do. I know it's somewhat of a cliffhanger, but I just couldn't resist ending it like that. :)**

**Due to lack of views, I've decided to not post another chapter until this fanfiction reaches a minimum of three new reviews. I hope you all understand. :)**

**So please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter four!**

_- Elizabeth_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I know what I said at the end of chapter 3, but I couldn't wait any longer! I love this story too much to just abandon it because of lack of reviews... though reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**

**Anywho, this chapter will hopefully end the suspense from the last chapter. I bet many of you are dying to find out what happens. Well, now you will! :D**

**I own nothing related to WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & review! :D**

* * *

Starting Over

Chapter Four

"Oscar? Are you alright? I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

Oscar shook his head in an attempt to get himself to focus on the conversation at hand. "Oh, it's fine," he said. "I guess I'm just shocked from what you went through. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Don't be sorry," replied Ellie with a small smile. "You did nothing wrong."

Oscar returned her smile. He was beginning to really admire the Colombian native. She was honest, nice, and she meant it when she had said that she was tough.

"Is there anything else I should know about you?" he joked.

"If you want to know… I only have four tattoos in total. The cross you already saw was the second one I got. The first one is a trail of hearts with letters in them starting on the back of my neck. The third one I got with my sister; it's the infinity symbol with the word _sisters_ a part of it. That one's on the inside of my left wrist." Ellie pulled back the sleeve of her sweater to show him. It looked very simple, but it was very pretty.

"That's very nice. What's the last one?" asked Oscar.

Ellie fixed her sleeve and shrugged off a portion of the sweater off her right shoulder. There, the words _Luchadora _were written on top of her shoulder blade in handwriting.

"_Luchadora_… that means fighter."

"Female fighter," clarified Ellie. "It's in my sister's handwriting 'cause mine is terrible. I thought the word suited me perfectly. I've thought about getting another tattoo, but I'm still unsure about what I want. Then again, I can't even compare mine to yours." Ellie fixed her sweater again and smiled.

Oscar laughed. "Honestly, yours are beautiful on you. I do like them on you."

"Thanks, Oscar," said Ellie.

The two Superstars chatted for hours and hours that night, both enjoying each other's presences. Eventually, Ellie finally left for her hotel room close to midnight that night, having enjoyed the last minute visit. She went to sleep that night fully convinced that there was something between her and Oscar. What that thing was she wasn't sure just yet.

* * *

Ellie woke up quite late the next morning. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was ten o'clock in the morning. She also saw that she had a text from April. She opened it to read it.

_Hey, please call me when you get this!_

Ellie sat up and slipped on her black hoodie before dialling April's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Hey, April," said Ellie, "what's up?"

"Ellie! I was worried about you. I tried waking you up by knocking on the door, but you never answered. Are you alright?" asked April.

"I'm fine," said Ellie with a laugh, "I just slept in, that's all. I was hanging out with Oscar last night 'til midnight."

"Oh," said April. "Well, you might wanna call Nattie and tell her. She's been freaking out."

"Is she with you now?" asked Ellie.

"Actually, she is," replied April. "Here, I'll put her on."

Ellie waited a few minutes before she heard the sound of someone else on the phone.

"Hello," said Ellie.

"Ellie! Are you okay? I tried calling you, but you didn't answer," said a frantic Natalie.

"My phone's on silent," said Ellie sheepishly. "I told you, I was with Oscar last night."

"I know," said Natalie, "I don't know, I guess I was worried about you. How was last night?"

"It was fun," said Ellie. "We just hung out and talked about anything and everything. We didn't discuss his divorce, if that's what you're wondering."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about it… but not 'til later. I'd rather talk about it in person. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure," replied Ellie, "I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye," said Natalie.

"Bye," said Ellie, but it didn't matter- Natalie had already hung up.

* * *

Wednesday came faster than anyone had anticipated, and Ellie hadn't yet talked to Natalie. But that really wasn't on her mind; she was focused on her match that night against Milena Roucka on _Main Event_. Unfortunately, Milena, who hated Ellie, had intentionally botched the match by drop kicking Ellie's knee instead of her stomach like she was supposed to. Due to Ellie's bad knees, she could barely finish the match. Somehow, she managed to pin Milena with an improvised jackknife pin, much to Milena's anger. Ellie was rushed to the trainer's room immediately after the match. Oscar got word of her injury and made his way there.

"How bad is it?" Ellie asked the trainer, bracing herself for the worst.

The trainer looked over her left knee. "It's not all that bad," he replied, "though I will tell you that I think you need to rest for a few days. Check back with me on Monday, and I'll let you know if you can compete or not."

"Thank you," replied Ellie. The trainer left right as Oscar entered. Ellie sat up and smiled.

"Are you alright?" asked Oscar as he shut the door behind him.

"I'm fine," replied Ellie, "I only aggravated an old injury. I tore ACL and my MCL in both my knees a year and a half ago. I'm good now. I just need to have a talk with Milena 'cause she shouldn't have done that."

"I don't blame you," said Oscar. "I'm just happy to know that you're okay. I was worried about you."

Ellie blushed at the fact that Oscar was worried about her. She was touched that he cared about her. She sighed in an attempt to calm herself and pushed some of her brown hair behind her left ear.

"So, what are your plans now?" asked Oscar.

Ellie sighed again. "I'm not sure yet," she replied in all honesty, "I was thinking about having a low-key night. But I'd be more than happy to have some company." She smiled because she knew what Oscar wanted.

Now it was Oscar's turn to blush, except he was blushing out of embarrassment. "Am I that easy to read?"

"A little," replied Ellie with a laugh. "How 'bout we go to my room tonight?"

Oscar nodded. "I like that."

"Great!" said Ellie. "I'll see you later. I just need to get changed."

"Alright. Here, let me help you to the locker room," offered Oscar.

Ellie thought for a moment. She didn't really need the help; her knees were fine now. But the gesture was so kind, she knew she couldn't say no.

"I'd like that," she finally replied. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Oscar.

The two Latin Superstars walked towards the Divas' locker room. Ellie bid Oscar goodbye before slipping into the large room. Celeste was in the room as well, talking to someone on the phone. She noticed Ellie and waved before ending her phone call.

"You didn't have to end your phone call 'cause I'm here," said Ellie.

Celeste laughed. "Oh, no, it's fine," she replied. "I was talking to some telemarketer anyways."

Ellie nodded.

"Are you alright?" continued Celeste. "That was a nasty kick."

"I'm good," replied Ellie. "My knee hurts a little bit, but I'm okay."

"I'm glad," said Celeste. "What are your plans now?"

"Oscar and I are gonna hang out in my room."

The Houston native raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How come?" she asked.

Ellie shrugged. "No reason, really. We get along, so we hang out. Now that I said that out loud, it sounds really stupid. But then again, it's true." She gave her friend a small smile.

Celeste nodded and returned a similar smile. "That's fine. I only asked 'cause I'm nervous for Oscar. It's not that I don't trust you… I just… I don't know." Celeste bit her lip. She desperately hoped that she hadn't offended the newest Diva. Celeste- and every other Superstar and Diva- had kept a sharp eye on Oscar after the divorce, especially since he had confided to Randy a couple nights ago that he wanted to start dating again. It seemed as if Ellie was the only one oblivious to the obvious- Oscar was intrigued about her; and that was putting it mildly. But Ellie just nodded her head in response as the realization hit her.

"No, I understand," replied Ellie. "You have every right to be suspicious. But I'm not a gold digger, or a heartless bitch. I'm not divorced, but I've been hurt before, too… more than once. Besides, I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

"That's fine," said Celeste. "Just be prepared that lots of guys and girls- more guys than girls- will watch you like a hawk to make sure that you don't hurt him. I know you won't, but no one else does."

"They'll know eventually," said Ellie simply.

Celeste nodded once more before leaving the locker room. Ellie quickly showered and changed into white jeans, a light pink collared shirt, and white heels. She texted Oscar that she was on her way to meet him in the parking lot.

On her way there, she thought about everything that Celeste had told her. Ellie couldn't blame her friend for what she had said. She had been slightly offended- but then again, who wouldn't be? But Ellie was alright with proving people wrong. After all, she had been proving people wrong her entire life, in and out of the ring. Another round of doing just that was just fine with her.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it... and that none of you died from suspense. XD**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! I'm so sorry I haven't updated earlier! My high school grad is in 2 days, and I leave for my trip to London & Paris on July 2nd, so I've had a lot going on. I'm hoping I'll be able to update this fanfiction and my other unfinished fanfictions in the very near future! :)**

**To avoid any confusion, the large part written in italics is the segment that appears on _Raw_. I even used their ring names to make it feel even more real! I thought it was a smart idea. ;D**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Starting Over

Chapter Five

Natalie knocked on the hotel door louder than she normally did. She took a step back and lightly tapped her foot on the brown carpeted floor. She soon heard a person walking up towards the door, pause for a moment, and open the door.

"Hey, Ellie."

"Hey, Nattie. Come on in," replied Ellie with a smile.

Natalie entered the other woman's hotel room before Ellie shut the door behind her. Natalie took a seat on the white unmade queen sized bed, while Ellie sat on a black office chair.

"So," said Natalie after a moment of silence, "I heard you hung out with Oscar last night."

Ellie nodded. "It's true," she replied. "We got to know each other a little bit, then we watched an old episode of _NCIS_ 'cause there was nothing else to do." She laughed a little bit in an attempt to cut the tension that was slowly building in the room.

"Look," said Natalie point blank, "I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I talked to Oscar a while ago. I don't know what the hell you two talk about, but he's seriously taken quite a liking to you."

"I'm telling you, we haven't talked about the divorce," said Ellie kindly.

"Well then what the hell is going on?" asked Natalie. She was getting frustrated because she felt that this conversation was getting nowhere.

Ellie sighed. "We just have long conversations about… anything. Life, politics, wrestling; nothing's off limits… well, except for the divorce. I have nothing to hide," she said, knowing full well that she wasn't telling Natalie the whole truth. The last thing Ellie wanted to do was tell her friend the Yale horror story; it was too early in the morning.

Natalie nodded in response. "Listen," she said, "I just wanted to tell you to not lead him on. If you don't want a relationship with him, tell him. I just don't want him to have his heart broken again."

"I understand you guys are trying to protect Oscar, but I'm not really crazy about all of you guys treating me like a bad person. I understand why it's happening, but still… it's actually quite rude," said Ellie. It took everything in her to not sound rude herself.

Natalie stared at the new Diva for a moment. She felt bad for treating Ellie like a criminal, but she was truly concerned about Oscar.

"I'm sorry," she replied quietly before leaving Ellie's room.

Ellie sighed in annoyance before changing from her sweats into a grey-and-black horizontal striped asymmetrical top, black jeans, and black pumps with shimmer on them. She straightened her hair and applied some make-up before grabbing her black-and-cream tote and leaving her hotel room to explore Chicago, where WWE was this week. She was in the lobby about to leave before running into Oscar, who was talking to John. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a blue plaid shirt, and blue-and-black sneakers. The sound of high heels clicking on the lobby's light brown hardwood floor got the men's attention, and they soon both spotted Ellie.

_She's beautiful_, thought Oscar as an involuntary smile grew on his face.

"Hey, Ellie!" called out Celeste near the hotel's buffet.

Ellie spotted the fellow Diva and gave her a hug, which Celeste returned. Oscar frowned ever so slightly, wishing that he was talking to Ellie instead.

"You alright, man?" asked John.

Oscar snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his long-time friend and chuckled.

"I'm fine, man," he replied after collecting himself, "I was just thinking about what to do today."

"Liar," said John confidently. "C'mon, what's wrong?"

"Dude, what are you sayin'? I'm fine," replied Oscar.

John furrowed his brows until he saw Ellie and Celeste standing near the hotel's buffet, deep in conversation. He relaxed and smiled wide as the light bulb finally went off in his head.

"It has something to do with Ellie, doesn't it?" he asked while continuing to smile.

Oscar put his head down to hide the fact that he was blushing. John laughed when he realized that he was right.

"Shut up," said Oscar. "Why do you care?"

"Sorry, man," said John, "I couldn't help myself."

Oscar scowled, but he couldn't blame John- it seemed as if everyone thought that there was something going on between him and the Colombian. There clearly wasn't, but it wasn't as if anyone was going to listen to him.

* * *

Ellie entered her now clean hotel room and shut the door before kicking off her heels and laying on her bed, which was now all made. She and Celeste had spent the day shopping in Chicago and having lunch out. Celeste had bought some new CDs and movies, along with a pair of red patent leather heels. Ellie only bought a black Herve Léger bandage mini dress that stopped right above her knees. It was quite tight and sexy, but Ellie knew that she could easily turn down the sex appeal with the right clothes or accessories. Besides, she always wanted a Herve Léger dress, so it was definitely a smart purchase. She had tweeted a picture of the dress on the hanger in the dressing room, excited about her new purchase. She carefully put the dress away in the closet before sitting on the office chair to check her Twitter. She saw that many people had retweeted and favourite her tweet, along with the many replies she had received. But one reply in particular got her attention- and she recognized who it was from.

_ LegitEllie u look beautiful! can't w wear it on RAW!_

That tweet greatly surprised Ellie. A smile slowly crept on her face as an idea formed in her head.

_Sorry Nattie, but he asked for it_, she thought as an idea formed in her head. She immediately grabbed her cell phone to call Stephanie McMahon.

_This is gonna be fun_, thought Ellie after the phone call had ended.

* * *

_Raw_ in Chicago approached fast, which excited Ellie greatly. She didn't have a match tonight, but she had a backstage segment with Oscar and Victoria. Ellie somehow managed to contain her excitement around her co-workers and friends.

Ellie stood in a bathroom stall in the Divas' locker room, changing into the tight black dress, a white blazer, and the same heels she had worn the day she had bought the dress. She exited the stall to curl her hair and touch up her make-up before heading off to where the segment was being filmed. Oscar was all geared up for his match against Jake Hager, and he was just stretching when Ellie received her cue to appear.

* * *

"_Hey, Rey!" greeted Ellie happily._

_Rey looked over and saw Ellie walking towards him._

"_Hey, Ellie! What's up?" he asked._

"_I heard you have a match tonight against Jack Swagger, and I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight," replied Ellie._

"_Thanks," was all that Rey was able to get out before the two were interrupted._

"_Rey, what are you doing with this loser?" sneered a familiar voice._

_Ellie rolled her eyes before turning to look at the person she had grown to loath._

"_Hello, Alicia," said Ellie sharply. "Can I help you?"_

"_Not really," replied Alicia "but I just wanted to tell you that your win last week was nothing but a fluke. Furthermore, you pinned me with the same move that you used a while ago. Face it, Ellie- you're a boring, pathetic wannabe who'll never amount to anything!"_

_Ellie snickered, completely unfazed by the taller Diva._

"_Well then," replied Ellie, "if you want something different, how 'bout this: next week, on __Raw__, it'll be you and me, in a submission match!"_

_Alicia glared at the smaller woman before saying anything._

"_You're on," she replied stiffly._

"_Good," said Ellie. "By the way, I should let you know something- I never tap, period."_

_Alicia shot a look before storming off in a huff. Ellie smiled in victory before turning back to Rey, who looked rather amused._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_You've never tapped?" he asked in disbelief._

_Ellie nodded as a smirk formed on her face._

"_I'm dead serious. I've never tapped, and I never will," she said. "Good luck again tonight."_

"_Thanks, Ellie," replied Oscar before Ellie left._

* * *

"Cut!" shouted the director. "That's perfect. Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome," replied Oscar. Nearby, Victoria and Ellie exchanged their goodbyes before Victoria left to get ready for her match tonight against Sarona Reiher. Ellie quickly went back to Oscar's side after all the cameramen and producers had left.

"How are you?" she asked genuinely.

"I'm fine," replied Oscar in a somewhat breathless fashion.

Ellie giggled. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," said Oscar. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you, Oscar," said Ellie as that smile graced her face. That smile was something that Oscar loved to see. It was a genuine smile, laced with happiness and kindness. It always caused Oscar to smile even in his most miserable state.

"No problem, Ellie," said Oscar. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Sure. Good luck tonight!" said Ellie.

Oscar smiled as Ellie left towards the direction of the locker rooms. He tore his eyes away, forcing his mind to curse him. His heart kept telling him that there was a connection between him and Ellie, but his head kept screaming that it was all a waste of time and that a girl like her would never be interested in someone like him- a divorced father of two. He shook his head to get all those negative thoughts out of his head so that he could focus on his match tonight.

* * *

"Ugh, you look perfect in that dress!" whined Brianna "Bri" Garcia.

Ellie laughed at the fellow Diva's comment. The two Divas- along with Nicole "Nikki" Garcia, Bri's twin- were sitting in catering, talking about the segment. The twins were more fascinated by Ellie's dress than the actual segment itself, much to Ellie's amusement.

"You're funny, Bri," said Ellie casually.

"Seriously, Ellie! You look gorgeous!" said Nikki, shocked at Ellie's humble attitude.

"What made you wear it?" asked Bri.

"Well," said Ellie, "I was on Twitter, looking at the reactions to the tweet I sent out about the dress. I scrolled through them and saw that Oscar had replied." She paused to grab her phone and showed the Divas his tweet.

"Oh my God!" gasped Nikki.

"So you decided to do what he said," added Bri.

"Yep," said Ellie, "I didn't think he would mind. Besides, he asked for it."

"True," said Bri as the twins began to laugh.

"Well, he did say afterwards that I look beautiful. So I like to think that my 'mission' was a success," said Ellie, using air quotations when necessary.

The twins laughed harder, both enjoying hanging out with the Colombian Diva.

"I think so, too," said Nikki once she and her sister finally managed to calm down.

"So what are you two gonna do?" asked Bri in all seriousness.

Ellie shrugged. "I don't know. My guess is that we'll end up hanging out in either one of our hotel rooms… something very low-key."

The twins nodded in understanding before they saw Oscar enter catering, wearing regular clothes.

"Oh, hey Oscar! We were just leaving, so she's all yours!" said an enthusiastic Nikki.

"Yep!" chimed in Bri. "See you later, Ellie!"

"Bye, twins!" called out Ellie as she tried her best to contain her laughter while the twins left catering in a rush. Oscar laughed as he took a seat across Ellie.

"They left in quite the rush," said Oscar with a chuckle.

Ellie shrugged in an exaggerate manner. "They must've gotten tired of listening to me, I guess."

Oscar laughed. "If it makes you feel better, I never get tired of listening to you."

"Well, thanks," said Ellie. "The feeling's definitely mutual."

Oscar smiled. In that moment, he realized how open he was with Ellie. He could trust her with anything, no matter what. That was the kind of person he needed to talk to about his divorce- all the feelings he had, his angers… anything. He wanted to talk about it with Ellie, but he didn't know if that would be a good idea. It would take a lot of courage, but he knew he had to do it sooner rather than later.

"Do you wanna go back to my room tonight?" he asked suddenly.

Ellie blinked in surprise, but she managed to quickly hide it. She couldn't understand why she was surprised, but that didn't matter.

"Sure," she replied.

With that, the two Latin Superstars got into Oscar's rental car- a silver Mercury Marquis- and began the drive back to the hotel.

* * *

**Well, there ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it a lot.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 6! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for not updating earlier! I only got back from my trip in Europe last night, but I typed up 3/4 of this chapter on the flight home. I only finished it just now, so I figured that I should post it now.**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Starting Over

Chapter Six

Ellie promptly knocked on the door to Oscar's hotel room for a moment before stepping back to wait for him to come to the door. She could feel her hands shake, and she knew why. It was reasonable to do that in this situation, she supposed. She looked down at the new outfit she was wearing- black jeans, a red-and-black striped tunic, and black ballet flats- and bit her lower lip. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the opening of a door.

"Hey, Oscar!" she greeted. She tried to sound cheerful, but she was convinced that her voice was shaking quite a bit.

"Ellie, come in," replied Oscar with a smile. He could easily tell that she was nervous, but he knew better than to say anything about it.

Ellie silently entered and set her phone down on a nearby chair before taking a seat on the bed. Oscar shut and locked the door behind him and soon joined her on the bed.

"So, what's up?" asked Oscar.

"Well, um… I just wanted to talk to you about… uh…" Ellie knew that this was a bad idea, but there was no turning back.

Oscar grinned, knowing full well what his friend was trying to say. He felt bad for her being scared to mention it, so he decided to say what was clearly on both of their minds.

"The divorce."

Ellie dropped her head down towards the floor. "Yes," she replied.

"Ellie, it's okay," said Oscar gently. "I'm not mad that you want to know what happened. I wanted to talk to you about it, anyways."

Ellie nodded. "So, what went wrong?" she said, transitioning from being a nervous wreck to being calm and collected.

Oscar sighed before replying. Ellie knew how hard this was on him, so she gently squeezed his left shoulder.

"I know this is hard," she said softly. "Take your time. For you, I've got all night."

"Thanks, Ellie," he said. He breathed deeply before starting talking again.

"Angie and I had what I thought was a great marriage. Sure, it wasn't perfect, but what marriage is? She was always very supportive of me and my career, and so are my kids. She never once complained about me being away for long times, or about me missing important events like Christmas and birthdays. I was happy.

"I came home one day to find Angie sitting in the dining room alone, and my kids were upstairs in their rooms. I went in and saw legal papers on the table. I asked Angie what they were, and she told me they were divorce papers, and that I needed to sign them. I was completely taken by surprised. I kept asking her why she was doing this, and she would only say, 'I just can't do this anymore.'" Oscar wiped the tears away from his face. "Just like that, my entire world was destroyed. I feel so lost and empty."

Ellie nodded her head in understanding as feelings of sympathy and sorrow filled her body. She squeezed the same shoulder once more before speaking.

"I can understand how empty you feel," she said. "When you lose someone like that, it's the worst thing that can ever happen to you. It doesn't matter how strong you are or how old you are- it'll always hurt. Just know that you'll always have someone to talk to. Whether you need to rant about your feelings, or you just need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be there for you, Oscar."

Oscar stopped wiping the tears from his cheeks and looked at Ellie. How did she know so much about this? He was pleasantly surprised.

"How do you know this? Are you parents divorced? Did you get divorced?"

Ellie laughed. "No, no, I've never been married. My parents are still together. Remember the story of how I got the scar on my chest?"

Oscar nodded.

"Well after the incident, I felt destroyed. I felt so different from everyone- and believe me, it was not a good kind of different. I was so angry because I felt as though my world had stopped while everyone else's worlds were carrying on without a care. I begged people to understand what I was going through, but that made me even angrier at the world. Finally, a friend of mine- a psychology major- sat me down for therapy. He made me realize that what I was feeling was normal, but that I needed to move on from the incident, or else I would never be able to get passed it. Hearing that was exactly what I needed- and I do think you needed to hear that, too. It's definitely not easy- it took me a whole year to be able to close that chapter of my life- but if you want to get passed it, than you will." Ellie leaned her back against the wall of the hotel and put one of her legs up so that her knee was close to her chest.

Oscar absorbed all of Ellie's words and let them process in his brain. He could definitely understand what Ellie had said because he felt the exact same way. Even though they were two completely different experiences, they both had a common ground- the feelings they had felt afterwards were extremely negative. She understood him, and that was all he wanted.

"Thank you, Ellie… for talking to me about it. I really needed it, and I didn't even realize it," he finally replied with a chuckle.

"Don't be silly," said Ellie, giggling. "You don't have to thank me. I just wanted to help you, that's all. No one deserves to be miserable."

Oscar couldn't help but smile at Ellie's words. She was a genuine person who truly cared about other people's feelings. He liked her a lot, but he couldn't risk more pain and heartbreak. Having her as a friend would be better than trying to get her to be his girlfriend. Besides, she seemed to think of him as only a friend. Why bother taking a chance when it could end up not being worth it anyways?

* * *

Ellie woke up groggy and somewhat disoriented. She realized she could see perfectly, so she knew that her contacts were still in. She looked at a clock that sat on a nearby shelf and saw that it was close to 7:30 in the morning. She turned he body around to get out of bed, only to see Oscar sitting on the other side of the bed. He wasn't looking at Ellie, which caused her to grow worried. She sat up and went to sit beside him.

"Oscar? Are you okay? I didn't mean to fall asleep, honestly. I'll leave now if you want," stammered Ellie nervously as she smoothed any wrinkles on her shirt.

Oscar looked at the petite woman that sat to his right. Her purple eyes were wide and full of concern, and she was giving off a nervous aura. He smiled at her before wrapping his tattooed arms around her to hold her. He noticed how she became relaxed at his touch.

"No, no, no, everything's fine, Ellie," replied Oscar as his smile grew wider. "We both fell asleep around eleven last night. I woke up around seven this morning just 'cause. By the way, you look beautiful, even when you sleep."

Ellie could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. "Stop being silly."

"I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it," said Oscar. Before he could stop himself, he kissed her on the cheek. Ellie looked at him in surprise, having not excepted that to happen. Oscar immediately pulled back and looked directly at the floor.

"Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with me?" he said as he put his face in his hands. He hadn't been able to control himself, and it caused him to kiss Ellie. He was grateful that he hadn't kissed her on the lips, but still. He was as mortified as any human being could possibly be. He waited for the smack on the back of his head, a sound of disgust from Ellie- something, anything! So he was surprised when he felt Ellie forced his head up from his hands with her own hand. He slowly looked her in her eyes and saw that they weren't full of disgust or anger- they were full of the same kindness he had seen earlier on.

"Oh, Oscar," she said after letting out a small sigh, "don't be so embarrassed. I'm not upset that you kissed me. That would be ridiculous! I'll be honest with you- it did catch me off guard 'cause I wasn't expecting it. But I'm not angry or upset about it whatsoever. If I was to be even more honest with you… I like you, Oscar. When I say that I like you, I definitely mean it as more than a friend. I know neither one of us planned to fall for each other, but it happened. And I don't know about you, but I don't mind it one bit." Ellie smiled her genuine loving smile before giving Oscar a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

Oscar gently pulled Ellie's hand away from him before pulling her closer to him to share an intimate kiss. The feel of each other's lips provided them both with a sense of security and happiness that Oscar knew he needed and Ellie didn't know she needed- until now. They soon broke apart, the need for air becoming a little too great.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" asked Oscar.

"I would love to," replied Ellie with a small smile.

"Good," said Oscar. "I knew you'd say yes."

Ellie giggled. "Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?"

Oscar joined her laughter before they shared yet another deep kiss.

* * *

**Before you ask- no, this is far from the ending of this fanfiction. There are a lot more chapters to come, so just please be patient with me.**

**But anyways, there ya go! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter seven! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here it is- a new chapter of _Starting Over_. Not only that, you're finally gonna see how Oscar & Ellie's date goes down! :D Exciting, n'est pas? I thought so. ;D**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Starting Over

Chapter Seven

"I can't believe you!"

Ellie bit her lower lip and sighed in frustration. "Well, what on Earth do you want me to do about it?"

Natalie glared at Ellie. She was upset at the Colombian after learning what had happened between her and Oscar. Natalie wasn't upset about their talk- she knew that if Oscar would talk about it to anyone, it would be Ellie. Besides, it was bound to happen sooner or later. What Natalie was all worked up about was that Ellie was going to go out with Oscar on a date. Natalie and a lot of the other wrestlers were convinced that Oscar wasn't ready to date again. Furthermore, Natalie wasn't sure what Ellie's true motives were by dating Oscar. Natalie was in Ellie's room, sitting on her bed while Ellie got ready for her date.

"Cancel the date," replied Natalie.

Ellie shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe this conversation was actually taking place. She didn't imagine that people would be interrogating her about why she wanted to date Oscar.

"No," said Ellie. "You can't make me. I don't know what horrible thing you think I'm gonna pull, but know that I'm not some heartless bitch who's hell bent on breaking some divorced guy's heart, nor am I some gold digger who's only after a divorced guy's money. You don't have to believe what I'm saying, but I do want you to see what'll happen. Just give me an honest chance, Nattie. After a month or however long, if you honestly think that I'm bad for Oscar, than interfere. But just let me try this out without you constantly watching me like a hawk. Please?"

Natalie sighed. She realized that it really wasn't fair to judge Ellie as a gold digger or a heartbreaker right off the hop. She nodded her head before looking Ellie in the eyes.

"Alright," said Natalie, "I'll give you one month, starting today. If you hurt him, I swear to God I will unleash a wrath on you like you've never seen before from anybody. Deal?"

"Deal," replied Ellie as the two women shook hands.

* * *

Ellie was a few minutes late to the hotel lobby, where Oscar was waiting for her to go out on their date. Oscar saw her and immediately smiled.

"Sorry I'm late," said Ellie. "I promise it won't be a habit."

"It's alright," replied Oscar. "I know how girls can be."

"Oh, shush," said Ellie in mock annoyance.

"Then again, you're not like most girls," said Oscar.

"Every girl says that they're not like most girls," pointed out Ellie.

"But you proved it," said Oscar before kissing her cheek.

Ellie blushed at the touch of his lips. It tickled a little bit, but it still felt comforting. She smiled before kissing his cheek in return.

"Let's go, babe," said Oscar.

Ellie nodded before they made their way to Oscar's car. They soon made their way to the restaurant and found their seat. They read over the menu and made some small talk. Oscar ordered a New York strip steak, while Ellie ordered salmon.

"So, have the other Divas been giving you a hard time 'cause our date?" asked Oscar.

"Well, Nattie was lecturing me because she wanted me to cancel the date. I refused, of course. I think people are convinced that I'm a horrible person. I know I'm not, but it's hard to convince people otherwise. But I'm not gonna let it get to me because I like you too much to do that," replied Ellie.

"John was telling me the same thing," said Oscar in surprise. "The guys don't think I'm ready to date, but I know that if I don't move on soon, than I probably never will. I really like you, too."

The rest of the date went well, as the couple continued to talk and eat. By the time the bill came, neither one wanted the date to end. They ended up driving back to the hotel anyways. They parked in the hotel's parking lot, but they didn't go to the hotel immediately. Instead, they sat in the car and talked some more.

"Thanks again for taking me out, Oscar. I had a great time tonight," said Ellie with her signature smile on her face.

"You're welcome, Ellie. I had a great time, too," replied Oscar. He returned her smile. They were about to share an intimate kiss, but they were interrupted by the sound of a car honking.

"What the hell?" Oscar rolled down the window on the driver's side and saw that Natalie and John had honked the horn of Natalie's rental car. Oscar and Ellie got out, annoyed.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Oscar in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Sorry, man. Nattie and I were just trying to be funny," replied John.

"Still, that wasn't funny," said Ellie.

"Sorry," said Natalie.

"If you two did that to break us up or whatever, it sure as hell didn't work," snapped Oscar. It was just unnecessary in his eyes.

"That wasn't the point," said John. "It was my idea, and Nattie saw what I was gonna do, so she decided to watch. It was just a joke, I swear."

"It's fine, John," said Ellie. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't," reassured John.

The four wrestlers entered the hotel room. John and Natalie went to the hotel's bar to hang out with a few other Superstars and Divas. Oscar and Ellie decided to call it a night, so they went to their respective hotel rooms. Oscar, being the gentleman that he was, walked Ellie to her room.

"Thanks again for the night out, Oscar," said Ellie. "I really did have a great time."

"Me too," replied Oscar. He decided to make his move. He leaned in and pressed his lips onto Ellie's. She warmly responded, kissing him back passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her hips to pull her closer to his body. Neither one wanted this special moment to end, but lack of oxygen forced them to break apart. They rested their foreheads on each other.

"Goodnight, Ellie."

"Goodnight, Oscar."

Ellie disappeared into her room. She managed to shut the door behind her before her body sank onto the floor. Her heart felt like it was going to beat of her chest, and her mind was going in a billion different directions. Their date may not have gone perfectly, but Ellie knew that for her, Oscar was perfect. She showered and got into her pyjamas before climbing into her comfy bed.

_I want to go on a second date with him very soon,_ she thought to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

Natalie was in Ellie's room the next morning. She was there to borrow a skirt that most of the Divas had already borrowed before her, but she also wanted to know how Ellie's date had gone. Ellie had left the room to run a couple errands, but she was aware that Natalie was in her room.

Natalie sat on the bed and looked around the room. A black-and-white patterned book caught her eye, so she decided to investigate. She soon realized that it wasn't exactly a book- it was actually a journal. Even though she knew it was naughty, Natalie decided to take a peek into yesterday's entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_Tonight was the night! Oscar & I went on our date! I still can't believe it. He's not in my room right now. I wanted to ask if he wanted to spend the night, but I was worried that he would assume that we were gonna sleep together. Believe me, I'm so not ready for that!_

_Anyways, we ended up going to a fancy steakhouse. It was very delicious and filling. We talked about our upcoming matches, silly stories from our childhoods, and our interests. I learned three things during all of our talking:_

_He loves horror movies, and he prefers the movies that are very gory. (Yes!)_

_He loves rap music, but he likes all other music. Well, except for country. (Damn it!)_

_He's an excellent story teller._

_I can't remember the last time I felt this… fulfilled. Or is happy a better word? Actually, they both work. But still, I'm so happy. Oscar has definitely made me a better person. He may think that I've helped him; and he's right. But I truly believe that he's helped me, too. I've never been lucky in the romance department. I mean, I once dated a guy who used to beat me up! I tried hard to ignore my feelings for Oscar, especially after some of the Divas told me that I "wasn't good enough". But it became way too hard to ignore them! I couldn't help it, Journal- I just had to act on my feelings. Thankfully, everything is working out- so far. But I'm still haunted by lots of negative thoughts. Like, what if things don't work out? What if the Divas and/or Superstars try to break us up? I try to ignore those worries, but it's hard, Journal! But I'm gonna try and make it work, no matter what. I care about Oscar too much to not try._

_I should probably go to bed now. I'll talk to you tomorrow night._

_Until then,_

_Ellie_

Natalie shut the book and put it back in its spot before sitting back on the bed in complete shock. She felt terrible about how she and the others had been treating her and Oscar. Natalie had justified it by telling herself that it was to benefit Oscar, but after reading Ellie's journal, she realized that there was no need. From what Natalie had read, Ellie's feelings were definitely true.

What also struck Natalie was that there was no mention of her and Ellie's talk prior to the date. That meant one of two things; either Ellie had been too caught up in thinking about the date to care about writing it; or Ellie didn't feel that it was necessary to write about it.

_I don't give a fuck about what anyone else says or thinks- this girl is telling the truth, and she's so nice,_ thought Natalie before Ellie returned to her room. The two hung out for a while before Natalie returned to her own room, skirt in hand- and her mind filled with new information.

* * *

**There ya go! I really do hope you all enjoyed it, 'cause I know I did! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter eight! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally, a new chapter! Sorry for not posting earlier... university prep has been driving me absolutely insane! But I'm happy that I've finally updated! I hope that the wait was worth it! :)**

**The big part in italics is the song _N__o me doy por vencido_ by Luis Fonsi. The lyrics were slightly altered because a woman is singing it instead of a man. If you really wanna know what the lyrics mean, than you can look it up on Lyrics Translate, Google Translate, or some other translating site.**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, nor do I own the song.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Starting Over

Chapter Eight

Two months had now passed fairly quickly. Oscar and Ellie were still going out on dates, but they still hadn't had "the talk" about what they were. Oscar wanted to have that talk so badly, but his heart kept telling him to stall. He wanted Ellie to be his girlfriend so badly, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that just yet. Ellie had been very patient so far, but Oscar knew that she wanted them to be exclusive so very badly.

This was why Oscar was now heading up to talk to John. If anyone was going to be able to help him out, it would be John, hands down. Oscar needed advice desperately, and John was the only Superstar on the roster who would be of any help. Oscar reluctantly knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door opened.

"Hey, Oscar," greeted the taller Superstar.

"Hey, man," said Oscar in reply. "Can I talk to you 'bout something? It's kinda important."

"Yeah, come on in," replied John as he let his long-time friend in. Oscar took a seat on a nearby black office chair. John sat on his bed, which was unmade.

"It's about Ellie, isn't it?" asked John.

Oscar nodded and sighed as he put his head in hands.

"What's wrong?"

"John… how hard was it for you to finally accept a relationship with Nikki?" asked Oscar, looking at his friend.

"It was hard, I'm not gonna lie," replied John, "but I'm glad I did it. Are you and Ellie official?"

"No, but I want to be her boyfriend," said Oscar. "It's just that… I'm afraid of getting hurt again. I really care about her, and I know she cares about me, but I'm terrified of making that commitment. What if things don't work out? What if she doesn't like my kids? I don't know if it's worth it, John."

"Talk to her," said John. "Just tell her why you're scared to commit. I'm sure she'll understand."

"What if-"

"Enough with the 'what ifs', Oscar! Just do it," urged John.

"Alright, fine," said Oscar with a bit of a huff. "Thanks for the talk, man."

"Anytime," said John as Oscar made his way out of his friend's hotel room.

Oscar left John's room and made sure that the door was shut all the way before letting out a huge sigh. He went back to his room and sat on the bed, deep in thought. In his deep thoughts, he didn't hear his phone go off. He finally got back in touch with reality when he heard someone knock on the door to his room.

"Who is it?"

"Room service," answered a very familiar voice.

Oscar got off the bed and opened the door. Ellie smiled and sighed slightly in relief.

"Come in," offered Oscar.

"Gladly, thank you," said Ellie as she entered. She set her purse down on a nearby shelf and sat down on the bed beside Oscar.

"Are you okay?" asked Oscar.

"I'm fine now," replied Ellie. "I'll admit I got a little worried when you didn't reply to my text. That's why I came up here."

"You texted me?" asked Oscar in disbelief. He grabbed his phone to check. Sure enough, he did have one unread message from Ellie.

_Hey, I have news! :)_

"Sorry about that," said Oscar.

"It's fine," said Ellie with a little bit of a laugh. "Like I said, I was a little worried, so I decided to pay you a visit. I hope you didn't mind."

"Not at all," replied Oscar, smiling. He kissed her cheek, causing Ellie to giggle slightly.

"So, are you going to ask me what my news were?" asked Ellie.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry, my mind's going in a million different directions," said Oscar. "What's the news?"

"Well," said Ellie, "since my knees aren't one hundred percent yet, Stephanie wanted me to showcase any other non-athletic talents I have. I told her that I could sing, and she decided to have me perform tonight on _Raw_. If people like it, it may or may not become a regular thing, even after my knees get better."

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you," said Oscar happily. He hugged Ellie, who gladly hugged him back.

"Thanks, Oscar," replied Ellie. "Oh, and don't bother asking what I'm singing or asking for a sneak peek, 'cause neither scenario is gonna happen."

Oscar pouted.

"Sorry!" said Ellie in a sing-song tone as she grabbed her purse. "I have to go talk a few more things over with Stephanie."

"Alright, see you tonight," said Oscar before they shared a quick kiss.

Ellie left Oscar's room and went back to her room. She wasn't actually going to see Stephanie McMahon. Instead, she focused on getting ready for tonight's performance. She was nervous about tonight, so she wanted to be fully prepared.

_I really hope Oscar likes it,_ thought Ellie.

* * *

_Raw _finally approached, and Ellie was still extremely nervous. She could feel her hands shaking as she dressed into a white, lacy dress and nude pumps. She stepped out of the bathroom stall into the general locker room to inspect her appearance. Her hair was in curls, and her make-up was as simple as her outfit, save for the black cat eye she had applied. Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone entering the Divas' locker room.

"Who is it?" called out Ellie.

"Just me."

"Hey, Nattie!" greeted Ellie. The two shared a quick hug.

"Oh my God, Ellie!" gasped Natalie as she took in her friend's appearance.

"What's wrong? Do I look okay?" asked Ellie in slight panic.

"No way! Nothing's wrong whatsoever. You're stunning!" marvelled Natalie. The shock on the Diva's face caused Ellie to blush.

"Oh, thanks," replied Ellie.

"I heard you're singing tonight," said Natalie.

"It's true." Ellie smiled shyly.

"Knock 'em dead, girl," stated Natalie with a wink.

"Absolutely," said Ellie as the two Divas left the locker room. Ellie went to the gorilla, while Natalie went to catering to watch. By the time she got there, many Superstars and Divas had already gotten in there- including Oscar.

"I can't wait to hear here!" said Victoria Crawford.

"Shh, she's starting!" whispered April Mendez.

The room became silent. Ellie entered the ring. A few moments later, she opened her mouth as the music began to play.

* * *

_Me quedo callado  
Soy como un niño dormido  
Que puede despertarse  
Con apenas sólo un ruido  
Cuando menos te lo esperas  
Cuando menos lo imagino  
Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro_

_Y te lo digo a los gritos_  
_Y te ríes y me tomas por un loca atrevido_  
_Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido_  
_Ni sospechas cuando te nombré_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencida_  
_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_  
_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_  
_Una señal del destino_  
_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencida_

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo,_  
_Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera_  
_Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera_  
_Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida_  
_Que brilla más cada día,_  
_Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría_  
_Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida_  
_Desde aquel momento en que te ví…_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencida_  
_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_  
_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_  
_Una señal del destino_  
_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencida_

_Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras_  
_No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencida_  
_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_  
_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_  
_Una señal del destino_  
_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencida._

* * *

As the audience broke out in applause and cheers, Ellie began to tear up slightly. Meanwhile, the Superstars and Divas watching were in complete awe. They couldn't contain their excitement about what they had just witnessed.

"Oh my God!"

"That was amazing!"

"I'm crying!"

But it was Randy who managed to silence everyone.

"Hey, where's Oscar?"

Everyone became quiet as they scanned for the Mexican Superstar. But there was no sight of him.

"Where did he go?" asked John.

"Beats me," said Cody Runnels, who had sat closest to the door of catering.

"Maybe I should explain something," piped up Alberto Rodriguez. "'Yo no me doy por vencida' means 'I won't give up' in Spanish. Basically, Ellie explained that she wasn't going to give up on Oscar when you really think about it."

"Oh my God," breathed out John in utter shock.

"That's unreal," commented Randy.

"And Oscar understands Spanish," concluded April.

"But no one else really does. That explains everything," said Natalie.

"Here she is!" called out Cody.

Everyone looked over towards the door and saw that Ellie was nervously approaching catering. She hoped that her friends and co-workers liked her performance- she did care about what they had to think. But all of them staring at her scared her."

"Am I in trouble?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't think so," replied Cody. He looked at everyone. "Is Ellie in trouble?"

"No," spoke up Randy. "We're just shocked that you did that. It was good, don't get us wrong. But Alberto explained to us what part of the song meant… did you pick that?"

Ellie nodded.

John, sensing her nerves, came over and hugged the petite Diva.

"Where's Oscar?" she asked.

"Couldn't tell you," replied John. "But I think you need to talk to him."

"I'll go look for him… alone, please," offered Ellie.

"Sure," said John before letting go of her.

Ellie exited catering and walked down a couple hallways, trying her hardest to find Oscar. A light bulb suddenly went off in her head.

_His locker room!_ She thought before heading off in that direction. She saw the door labelled _Rey Mysterio_ and stared at it for a couple of minutes. She wanted to go in, but she hesitated. What if he told her to get lost? What if he freaked out and got mad at her? She shook her head at those thoughts and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She tried again a couple more times, but no one answered. Taking a chance, Ellie tried the door knob, and surprisingly, the door opened. She cautiously entered and shut the door behind her, making sure it was locked behind her. She slowly walked into the locker room and saw Oscar sitting on a couch, looking down at the floor. This sight scared Ellie; she wanted to turn tail and run the other way in the name of fear, but she couldn't.

"Oscar?" she called out gently.

Oscar looked up and saw Ellie standing about three feet away from the black couch he was sitting on. She looked so nervous, and Oscar felt bad that he was the reason behind her nervousness. He motioned for her to sit beside him, so she did.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you, Oscar," replied Ellie.

"And you sang beautifully," he added.

"Thank you," said Ellie. "Um, I hope you're not mad at me. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I swear."

"Ellie, I know that you could never hurt me. I was sincerely touched by what you did out there. It was beautiful, and it was exactly what I needed. See, I've wanted to talk to you about us, but I couldn't," explained Oscar.

"And that's okay," said Ellie. "There's no rush whatsoever. But at the same time, I'm not going to give up on you. I want to be with you, but I'm not going to make you be with me. When you're ready, so am I."

"Well, that's the thing… I'm ready," said Oscar anxiously.

Ellie became confused. But she immediately realized what he meant before he even asked.

"Ellie, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, I would love to!" said Ellie as tears of joy began to fill her purple eyes.

The new couple embraced and shared a few passionate kisses. It didn't go any farther than that, but that was okay with them. They got their things and left for the hotel, where Oscar ended up staying the night in Ellie's room.

_This, to me, is perfect,_ he thought to himself before falling asleep alongside his new girlfriend.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned to chapter nine! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally, I've released chapter ten! This one has a few big paragraphs at the beginning... sorry if you hate that. That's just how it was supposed to be, I guess. XD**

**Also, if you could please vote on the poll that's on my profile, I'd greatly appreciate it! :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Starting Over

Chapter Nine

The following six months went by fast- but for Oscar and Ellie, they also went by beautifully. With each day, Oscar began to open his heart up and built his trust, with Ellie's constant love and support. Oscar was so glad to have her in his life; she truly was an angel on Earth.

The couple had moved into Oscar's mansion only a month ago. Ellie had previously been living in a small, one bedroom apartment in Los Angeles, so Oscar's San Diego mansion was hard for her to adjust to. She had her own walk-in closet, something she had only dreamed of having one day. The master bedroom was fit for a king and a queen- it was so luxurious and beautiful, it was hard for Ellie to comprehend it all. But thankfully, Oscar was helpful in making sure that she adjusted to his home easily. Before she knew it, Ellie felt like she was at home.

But more than anything, Ellie wanted to meet Oscar's two children, Dominik and Aalyah. The two lived with their mother while Oscar was on the road, but they lived with him when he was home. But Angie was reluctant to let Oscar have custody of them because of Ellie. Ellie understood, seeing that to Angie, she was her ex-husband's new girlfriend who was young and very pretty. Oscar finally managed to convince Angie to let him have his kids for the month that he and Ellie had booked off. The day they were coming to visit happen to be today.

Ellie glanced into the mirror and looked herself over. She was wearing a light teal dress with pink flowers on it, along with a pair on pink ballet flats. Her hair was in her natural waves, and her make-up was very natural-looking. Noticing that it was close to three o'clock in the afternoon, she left the master bedroom and slowly made her way down into the living room. She was greeted by the sight of Oscar sitting on the couch wearing causal street clothes, watching an old episode of _CSI: New York_. She silently sat beside him and leaned her body into his. In return, Oscar wrapped a tattooed arm around her, but not before taking in her appearance.

"You look beautiful," he said before kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, babe," replied Ellie with a small giggle. "When are your kids coming?"

"In about half an hour or so," said Oscar.

Ellie nodded before relaxing into her boyfriend of six months. His arm tightened a little bit, which was comforting for the Colombian. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him holding her. However, her bliss was short-lived as the sound of a car suddenly pulling into the driveway caught her attention.

"Did you here that?" asked Ellie as she sat up.

"I did," replied Oscar. He shut off the TV and put on a pair of sneakers before opening the door.

"They're here!" he called out.

Ellie scrambled off the couch and fixed her dress before heading outside. She saw Oscar hugging Aalyah and Dominik, who seemed anxious. As Ellie approached them, Angie saw her and waved at her.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Angie.

"Of course," replied Ellie nervously. She nodded to Oscar to get his kids inside his home, which he did. Once he and the kids were inside, Angie cut right to the chase.

"So," she said, "you're Oscar's new girlfriend."

"Yes," replied Ellie. "My name is Elizabeth Carmichael."

"All I going to say is that if you treat my kids like shit, than you're going to have to worry about me, not them," said Angie point blank.

"I understand," said Ellie.

"Alright, thank you," said Angie.

"Goodbye," said Ellie as Angie got into her car and left. Once the car was out of sight, Ellie then made her way back into Oscar's house. She opened the door and saw that Dominik and Aalyah's suitcases were near the staircase, and that the children were sitting in the living room with their father. Oscar heard Ellie come in and got up.

"Dominik, Aalyah," he said. "I want you two to meet-"

"Our new step-mother," interrupted Aalyah flatly.

"Yes," said Oscar.

"If you two want, you can call me Ellie instead," said Ellie in an attempt to ease the tension that was building in the room.

"Okay," said Dominik. Aalyah merely nodded.

"Can we go unpack our things now, please?" asked Aalyah.

"Sure," said Oscar. "If you two need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

The two children grabbed their large suitcases and slowly made their way upstairs into their respective rooms. Once their doors had both shut, Ellie sat on a chair and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Oscar after taking a seat beside her.

"I'm just worried that things aren't going to work out between me and your children," said Ellie nervously.

"Don't worry, babe," said Oscar, "things will get better."

* * *

Aalyah slipped a piece of scrap paper underneath Dominik's door. Dominik noticed it after a few minutes and read it.

_It's Aalyah. Can I please come in? I don't wanna knock and get Dad's attention._

Dominik set the paper aside and slowly opened the door enough to let his younger sister slip inside. Once she was in, he shut the door had quietly as he could. The two sat on the bed merely a foot apart.

"Are you okay?" asked Dominik.

Aalyah shook her head. "You?"

"Same," said Dominik. "I don't know how if I like dad's new girlfriend or not."

"She seems nice," commented Aalyah.

"You said that 'bout Mom's boyfriend, and he ignores us when Mom's not around," shot back Dominik.

Aalyah nodded, knowing that her older brother was telling the truth. Their mom's boyfriend of almost a year, Thomas Chandler, was a gentleman around their mother, which the kids liked. But the moment their mother was gone, he acted as if Dominik and Aalyah didn't exist. Though the two children had told their mom time and time again, Angie never took action. Aalyah thought things over for a moment.

"I have an idea," said Aalyah.

"Shoot," said Dominik.

"How about we try and get Ellie all to ourselves? Like, let's wait 'til Dad leaves and Ellie stays here. Once that happens, we spend time with her and try to get to know her. Then we'll be able to see how she really is without Dad around."

"Aalyah, that's a great idea!" said Dominik excitedly. "But how are we gonna get her alone?"

"We're just gonna have to wait for the right opportunity," replied Aalyah simply.

Just then, that opportunity appeared.

"Dominik! Aalyah!"

Upon hearing their father calling their names, the two kids ran out of Dominik's room and raced downstairs near the front door.

"I have to go run a couple errands. I'll be back in a while," said Oscar.

"Is Ellie going with you?" asked Aalyah.

"No, she's staying to start dinner. You two behave," replied Oscar.

The two children nodded and hugged their father before he left. But when they looked around for Ellie, she wasn't in the living room or the kitchen.

"Where is she?" asked Dominik.

"I dunno, I thought she was here," replied Aalyah.

"Looking for me?" called out Ellie at the top of the stairs.

"We wanted to know what was for dinner tonight!" said Aalyah in an attempt to explain herself and her brother.

"Well, it's a surprise," said Ellie.

"Aww!" pouted Dominik and Aalyah. Ellie couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, it'll taste good," said Ellie. She went into the kitchen and began cooking. Dominik and Aalyah sat in the living room. They started watching the Food Network, having been unable to find anything decent to watch.

"So when are we gonna do it?" whispered Dominik.

"Soon, I promise," replied Aalyah in the same tone of voice.

What felt like hours later- though it was actually almost half an hour- Ellie emerged from the kitchen and saw Oscar's children sitting in the living room. Though she didn't want to, Ellie decided to sit with them in a different chair as opposed to all of them squished together on the couch.

"So Ellie," asked Aalyah, "where are you from?"

"I'm from Bogotá, Colombia," replied Ellie.

"Do speak Spanish?" asked Aalyah.

"Si," replied Ellie. "I'm assuming you two also speak Spanish fluently."

"Yeah… I mean, si," said Aalyah.

Dominik was annoyed with how this was going. He wasn't fully convinced that Ellie was actually a good person.

"Do you love our dad?" he asked directly.

Ellie blinked in surprise, though she knew she shouldn't have been surprised. She knew this question was more than likely going to pop up at one point or another; and they deserved to know the truth. She took a deep breath before answering Dominik's question.

"I love your father more than words could ever describe. He has made me into a better person, and I would like to think that I've done the same to him. I love him, and I love you two so, so much. So yes, I do love your father," replied Ellie.

Before either child could say anything, a timer in the kitchen went off.

"Dinner's ready," announced Ellie.

"That's good 'cause I was getting hungry," said a familiar voice.

"Dad!" shouted Dominik and Aalyah in joy. They scrambled off the couch and ran to greet their father.

"I'll go finish dinner," said Ellie with a small smile. She disappeared into the kitchen and took out the casserole dish of macaroni and cheese that she had made. She plated it and brought it out for everyone. They ate the meal, which turned out to be very delicious. But despite that, the tension in the dining room was evident, as both Dominik and Aalyah refused to look Ellie in the eye.

Once dinner was over and everything had been put away, Dominik and Aalyah went up to their rooms, while Ellie and Oscar stayed in the living room.

"I heard what Dominik asked you, by the way," revealed Oscar.

"Really?" asked Ellie in shock.

"Yeah, and I also heard what you said about me. Is it true?" questioned Oscar.

"It is," said Ellie. "I do love you, Oscar." She was nervous about admitting her love for him; not because she didn't love him, but because she was worried that he wasn't ready to admit his love for her out loud. But all of her fears and worries melted away almost immediately the minute his lips met hers in a loving kiss. When they finally broke apart, Ellie could easily make out the love that was in his eyes, even in the darkness.

"I love you too, Ellie," he said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**There ya go! I'm sorry if the ending wasn't really good... I just didn't know how else to end it. :/ But I hope you still enjoyed it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter ten! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	10. Chapter 10

**First off, I want to apolgize for the typo in my author's note at the beginning of the last chapter. I'm aware that the last chapter was chapter nine, and that todays' chapter is chapter ten. I'm sorry if that caused any confusion for some of you guys.**

**But enough about that 'cause I just wrote up a new chapter! :D I figured that you guys wanted to see the conflict between Ellie & Oscar's children got worse. Now, you'll know. ;P**

**Also, I have a poll on my page about my old multi-chapter fanfictions. If you could vote on it, I would greatly appreciate it! :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Starting Over

Chapter Ten

The next few days were uneventful, yet full of tension. Dominik and Aalyah were both still not entirely convinced of Ellie's true intentions. They only saw here as "Dad's new girlfriend who only wanted his money and to hurt him"; and they couldn't let that happen, now could they? Of course they wanted their father to be happy- but Dominik and Aalyah didn't believe that Ellie would make him happy.

Ellie could tell that trying to get along with Oscar's children was going to be an uphill battle. They made sure that she couldn't try and become close to them, no matter what. Ellie was greatly hurt by their coldness, but she couldn't blame them for their behaviour. But still, Ellie just wanted some sort of connection with Oscar's children- she truly loved them and saw them as her own.

Ellie woke up the next day at around six in the morning. Her insomnia decided to rear its ugly head, so she had no choice but to wake up and get ready for the day. She slowly got out of bed and made her way downstairs into the kitchen. She could hear Dominik and Aalyah getting ready for school, so she approached with caution.

"Morning," she said in a kind voice.

Dominik and Aalyah didn't respond- they continued making their lunches for that day. Ellie, not wanting to start a fight, made herself breakfast and ate it before heading back upstairs. She saw that Oscar was starting to wake up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Ellie nodded. "I just couldn't sleep. How are the kids getting to school?"

"They'll have to get a ride from one of us," replied Oscar. "We can go together so that you know where it is if you ever take them or pick them up."

"Sounds good," said Ellie before lightly kissing the tip of his nose. "What time do they have to leave at?"

"Around 7:30 or so."

"Alright," said Ellie. "So… do you plan on getting up anytime soon, or are you just gonna sleep all day?"

"Do I have to get up?" whined Oscar.

"Yep, sorry!" said Ellie in a sing-song tone. That caused Oscar to chuckle.

"Alright, fine. You win this time," said Oscar with a slight groan.

Ellie giggled as she got back off the bed. She adjusted her pyjamas, but Oscar stopped her. She gave him a look of confusion. Without a word, he began to kiss her passionately on the lips. He rested his arms around her waist, while Ellie managed to cradle his head with her hands. They soon broke apart from each other due to lack of oxygen. Ellie smiled at his gesture, but she was still confused as to why he had done it.

"Not that I'm upset, but what was that for?"

"Just a good morning kiss," replied Oscar with a smile.

"Well, good morning to you too," responded Ellie as she pulled him into another tender kiss.

* * *

The car ride to Dominik and Aalyah's schools was as uncomfortable as it could be. Ellie could feel both children's eyes staring at the back of her head as she sat in the passenger seat beside their father. She managed to ignore their constant staring and focus on where Dominik's high school and Aalyah's elementary school were located. They ended up dropping Dominik off first.

"Have a good day at school!" called out Ellie as he left.

"Bye," he uttered loud enough for her and Oscar to hear right before he shut the car door.

Oscar smiled apologetically before driving over to Aalyah's school which was roughly a five minute drive.

"See you later, Aalyah!" called out Oscar.

"Bye, Dad!" she responded. With that, she shut the door and walked towards the entrance of her school. Oscar and Ellie soon drove back home in silence, holding hands. Once they got into Oscar's home, Ellie sat on a chair in the living room, put her head in her hands, and sighed sadly. Oscar sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be… they have every right to be miserable and to hate my guts. I knew it wasn't going to be easy… I just didn't think it was gonna be this hard." Ellie could feel tears welling up, so she tried her hardest to blink them back. She didn't want Oscar to think that she couldn't handle the situation, but she couldn't deny the fact that it hurt whenever Oscar's kids acted cold towards her. She wanted to be a part of their lives so badly, but they kept rejecting her.

"Baby, things will get better. I just don't want you to give up on them," said Oscar.

"I couldn't- I wouldn't," replied Ellie, looking up at her boyfriend. "I love you all too much to do that. Remember- 'Yo no me doy por vendica'."

* * *

"I'll pick the kids up if you like."

Oscar glanced at Ellie from the TV. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

"I want to," replied Ellie.

"Alright," said Oscar. "Dominik's done at 2:30, and Aalyah's done at that time, too."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you soon, babe," said Ellie before kissing his cheek.

"Bye, babe," called out Oscar.

Ellie blew a kiss before getting into her black BMW X6 and driving to Dominik's school. She saw Dominik, and he saw her. She could tell that he looked pissed off to see that she was picking him up as oppose to his father. But he still got in the back seat of her car- though somewhat reluctantly.

"Hi," he said flatly.

"Hey, how was school?" asked Ellie.

"Fine," replied Dominik.

Ellie nodded before starting the car again and driving to Aalyah's school. She was waiting in the playground of her school, surrounded by a group of girls and guys. Ellie assumed that they were her friends. She could see that some of them noticed Ellie's car approaching. They nudged Aalyah and pointed towards Ellie car. Aalyah saw what they saw and immediately looked depressed. She hugged her friends goodbye before slowly getting into the SUV.

"Hey, Aalyah," said Ellie as she began driving away from the school.

"Where's my dad?" she asked almost automatically, completely bypassing Ellie's question.

"He's back home," replied Ellie. "Is something wrong?"

"No," snapped Aalyah.

Ellie nodded in response. The drive back to the house took about fifteen minutes- longer depending on traffic- but it felt like hours to Dominik and Aalyah.

"Why didn't our dad pick us up today?" asked Dominik.

"It's not that he didn't want to pick you guys up; I just decided that I wanted to," replied Ellie.

"Well, can you not pick us up anymore?" piped up Aalyah.

"I can't guarantee it…" Ellie trailed off, unsure on how to respond. She began to get nervous about how things were going to play out. "How come?"

"We like him better," declared Dominik.

"You have no right to live in our home. You don't even love our dad!" added Aalyah.

"Just leave!" spat Dominik.

"We don't want you in our lives," concluded Aalyah.

Ellie bit her tongue and chose not to say anything, only because she had no idea how to approach the situation. They soon got home, much to all of their relief. Once they all got inside, Dominik and Aalyah greeted their father before heading off to their rooms to do their homework. Oscar understood that they were focused on that, but he couldn't understand why Ellie was quiet the minute they all got home. She sat on the couch in the living room and tried to distract herself by reading a random magazine. Oscar quickly sat beside her, hoping to figure out whether or not she was fine.

"What's wrong, Ellie?"

She set the magazine to the side and became silent for a few moments. What had occurred in the car between her, Dominik, and Aalyah began to replay in her mind, causing her to start crying. She didn't want to cry and fear that Oscar would think that she couldn't handle being a step-mother to his children. But everything that both children had said to her had hurt so badly, it was unbearable. Ellie couldn't hold it in any longer- she just let all her sadness and pain out through her tears. But Oscar was there, and he was more than willing to give her the comfort, love, and support that she needed. He held her while she cried. Once she managed to regain her composure, she began to speak.

"When I was driving Dominik and Aalyah home, Aalyah asked why you hadn't come pick them up. I told her that I felt like it. She asked if I could stop. When I asked why, Dominik told me it was because they like you more. Aalyah then said that I had no right to live here, and that I didn't love you. Dominik told me to leave, and Aalyah said that 'we'- referring to you, her, and Dominik- don't want me in your lives. I was too hurt to even respond to their words. I'm sorry for crying like this, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore." Ellie wiped her eyes with her fingers, trying hard to not start crying again.

"Ellie, I'm so sorry. My kids don't act like that. I can't believe that they would say such horrible things." Oscar meant every word he was saying. Their behaviour was inexcusable, and they had no reason to say the things they said to Ellie. All she wanted was to be a part of their lives- was it too much to ask for them to at least get along with her and not treat her like dirt? Apparently, it was.

"I'm not mad at you, Oscar… really," said Ellie. She noticed that Oscar was starting to tear up. The Colombian's heart broke because she didn't want him to be sad.

"Please don't cry."

"I'm just devastated that my children would do such a thing. I love you so much… I don't wanna lose you," revealed Oscar.

"Oscar, I will not give up on them. I love you, and I love them too much to just abandon you because of what they said. I'm staying whether they like it or not! I refuse to give up on them; just like how I refused giving up on you." Ellie kissed his lips softly to make her point.

"Now that is one of the reasons that I love you," said Oscar as he pulled her into his lap.

"And I love you," said Ellie before they kissed yet again.

* * *

Dominik could hear everything that was taking place downstairs, and he began to freak out about what he and his sister had done. He immediately texted Aalyah, hoping to talk to her now.

_Come to my room ASAP! PLEASE!_

He soon got his response.

_I'm on my way._

Dominik kept his door open until Aalyah finally entered. He shut it behind her before they sat on the floor to discuss what was going on.

"Have you been listening to everything that they're saying?" asked Dominik.

"You have too, haven't you?" replied Aalyah.

"Obviously. But I'm nervous now. What if dad freaks out on us? You know how upset he'd get whenever we were bad with mom," said Dominik.

"We'll just listen to the same old speech, pretend that we got the message, promise to not do it again, and keep being cold to her. I think the whole 'being mean' thing was a bad idea," said Aalyah.

"That's perfect! Aalyah, you're a genius!" said Dominik in an excited whisper.

"I know," she responded jokingly.

"Dominik! Aalyah!"

The two children gulped as they got up and started walking downstairs.

"Remember- don't be nervous," whispered Aalyah as she squeezed one of her older brother's shoulders. "Just listen, pretend to care, promise to not do it again, and apologize if necessary. We'll be nice for the rest of the night, but we'll be cold again in the morning."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it... I know I sure did. ;D**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter eleven! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	11. Chapter 11

**Wait a minute- I released chapter eleven today after having chapter ten up for less than one day? Wow, I'm awesome! I've never done that before with any multi-chapter fanfiction I've written! :O**

**All joking aside, I do have a reason as to why I'm somwhat rushing this fanfiction... I'm getting ready to end it once and for all. I know you may not like it or agree with my decision, to end it but, as Nelly Furtado once sang, all good things must come to an end sooner or later, right? I want to write four more chapters at the most, but I don't want to make any promises. I'll let you all know when the last chapter will be up.**

**Also, I have a poll on my page about my multi-chapter fanfictions. If you could please vote on it, I'd highly appreciate it! :) It won't be closing anytime soon, so there's no rush for voting on it.**

**I own nothing related to WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Starting Over

Chapter Eleven

_Dear Journal,_

_Dinner last night was absolute hell. Dominik & Aalyah were so rude, it was unbelievable. They kept being condescending and downright rude to me the entire time. I could not __wait__ for dinner to be over! Oscar told me afterwards that he would talk to them about it, and I'm glad! Their behaviour was terrible and inexcusable._

_Life is getting so hard. Dominik & Aalyah have kept rejecting my affection. I don't want to give up on them, though! I love them so, so much. But I don't know what else I can do. This is getting harder after each passing day. I don't know if things will ever be good between us._

_I love Oscar, too. He treats me so well… and I do the same for him. I would like for us to finally sleep together for the first time, but I want to fix what's going on between me and his kids. I can wait, and I know he can, too._

_I have nothing else to say for now. I guess I'll talk to you again tomorrow night._

_Until then,_

_Ellie_

Ellie shut her journal, put it back on the shelf in her walk-in closet, sat on a loveseat inside the closet, and sighed. She was running out of time with trying to connect with Oscar's kids. Her and Oscar's month off would be over in a few days, and things still hadn't improved. They had stopped being mean to her, but they still kept being cold towards her. Ellie was so lost on what to do anymore.

_What am I doing wrong?_ She thought.

"You're not doing anything wrong."

Ellie jumped and looked towards the entrance of her walk-in closet. She relaxed when she saw that it was Oscar.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, confused by what he had said.

"You said 'What am I doing wrong?', so I wanted you to know that you haven't been doing anything wrong," explained Oscar.

Ellie quickly realized that she had said her thought out loud. Embarrassed, she sighed once again and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I know you're frustrated." Oscar kissed her shoulder. How she hadn't given up yet was beyond him. He was just glad that she hadn't. He needed her so badly- losing her would devastate him more than when Angie had left him.

* * *

Since it was Saturday, Oscar's kids weren't at school. Instead, they were hiding up in their rooms like always. Oscar had to leave for a few hours to go to a meeting related to WWE, leaving Ellie in charge of the kids.

"You'll be fine, babe," he tried to reassure Ellie before he had left. "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Ellie before they shared a kiss. He then left, leaving Ellie and the kids alone.

Ellie shut the front door and made her way back up to her and Oscar's bedroom. She had to pass both kids rooms when walking to hers- Dominik's first, and then Aalyah's. When Ellie passed Aalyah's room, she could hear soft crying coming from inside. It broke Ellie's heart to hear the young girl cry. She gently knocked on the door.

"Can I please come in?" asked Ellie.

She didn't get a reply, and the crying continued. She opened the door ever so slightly and saw that Aalyah was sitting on her bed, headphones in her ear, oblivious to the rest of the world. Ellie opened the door wider, and was about to enter Aalyah's room, but Aalyah, sensing someone watching her, turned around and saw Ellie. She paused her iPhone took out her headphones, and looked at Ellie.

"I heard you crying, and I wanted to check on you," said Ellie before Aalyah could speak. "I'll leave if you want me to."

Aalyah was silent, having managed to calm herself down for a while. She felt scared and vulnerable in front of Ellie. But Aalyah needed to talk to someone about her feelings desperately. Her mother was always too busy with her new boyfriend, her father would probably not care, and Dominik wasn't better off than her. Ellie would have to do.

"Can I please talk to you?"

"Of course," replied Ellie. She shut the door behind her and sat on the bed beside Aalyah. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Everything," replied a distraught Aalyah. "I just want everything to be back to the way it was. My mom is too busy with her boyfriend, and I don't think my dad would care about my feelings."

"Don't be silly, Aalyah," said Ellie. "Your father loves you more than you could ever imagine. As for wanting everything back the way it was… I know you want things to be normal again. But sometimes, things happen for a reason. It may hurt you, but that decision ends up making others happier.

"My older sister decided to move away to Ottawa for nursing school while I was still in high school. She did it because her fiancé- who's now her husband and my brother in-law- was moving there for teacher's college. I remember feeling so angry because I felt as if my brother in-law was stealing my sister away from me. It took me almost a year to realize that, while I may not have agreed with their actions, I should have been supportive of their decision. I felt so bad when I realized all that because I honestly thought that I was right, and that they were wrong. They're so much happier, and now I'm glad they moved. I know that that's not the same thing whatsoever, but I can definitely relate to what you are feeling inside.

"I'm so sorry for how negatively this has affected you… I can't even begin to imagine how painful it's been for both you and your brother. I'm sorry that your mother has chosen her boyfriend over you and Dominik because it isn't right. If I could make everything feel better, I would do it in a heartbeat."

Aalyah, having listened to every word Ellie had said, realized the truth to her words and began to cry again. Ellie hugged her and kissed the top of her head, hoping that that would give her some amount of comfort that she clearly needed.

"Shh…" cooed Ellie quietly as she continued to hug her. But they were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"May I go answer that?" asked Ellie.

Aalyah nodded.

Ellie released Aalyah and opened the door and saw that it was Dominik. With his red face and puffy eyes, it was obvious to Ellie that he, too, had been crying.

"Need someone to talk to?" asked Ellie.

Dominik nodded before sitting on the bed with his sister. Ellie sat between them and wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders.

"Thank you for being nice to us," said Dominik.

"We're really sorry that we've hurt your feelings," added Aalyah.

"I forgive you two," replied Ellie.

Dominik, Aalyah, and Ellie then spent the next couple of hours getting to know each other. Dominik and Aalyah learnt that Ellie could speak five languages- Spanish, Portuguese, English, French, and Italian; she wanted to be an Olympic gymnast before becoming a professional wrestler; and that she preferred dogs to cats, which made Dominik and Aalyah really happy.

"Do you two feel better?" asked Ellie as they slipped into hour three.

"I do," replied Aalyah.

"So do I!" piped up Dominik.

Right as he finished talking, all three heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" called out a familiar voice.

"Would you two like to talk to your father about how you guys feel? He should know," said Ellie.

The two kids looked nervous, but they managed to collect themselves before responding.

"Okay," they both said.

They all made their way downstairs, ready for what was to take place. They all found Oscar in the entrance of the house, smiling. But when he saw Dominik and Aalyahs' faces, he immediately looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry clearly dripping in his voice.

"Dominik and Aalyah would like to talk to you," replied Ellie.

"Of course." They all sat down in the living room and began to have the talk that should've happened much, much earlier.

* * *

_A few days later.._

_Dear Journal,_

_Sorry for not writing earlier! Life has been quite hectic to say the least. A lot has happened, especially between me and Oscar's kids. I'll just come out and say it: we now get along._

_I definitely didn't expect what happened to… well, happen! I'm shocked, to say the least. But I'm obviously happy about it! I mean, this is what I've wanted for so long._

_I made Oscar sit down with the kids and talk out their feelings and frustrations. I don't think Oscar realized how negatively the divorce has affected them, and how they felt so alone. Oscar's gonna talk to Angie about what she's been doing because it's clear that she doesn't have a clue about how her children have been feeling._

_I'm just glad that that whole mess has finally been sorted out. I'm so happy that Dominik and Aalyah have finally accepted me into their lives because I did fear that I would have never been accepted as their step-mother._

_Now, Oscar and I are back on the road again. Tonight, we're in Florida. But what's better than that is that we're going on a date tonight. It's just dinner, but I'm hoping that we'll finally take it to the next level. If Oscar's not ready, I'll totally be cool with it. But I do hope that it happens 'cause I'm ready for him._

_We're almost about to leave for dinner, so I'll talk to you tomorrow night… I hope!_

_Until then,_

_Ellie_

Ellie put her journal back and went back to examining her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress that was cut out on the sides, exposing her sides to the world. It didn't show off any cleavage and went down a little above her knees, so she didn't feel super exposed. On her feet was a pair of black platform high heels to match. She had curled her hair and had put on some make-up to look somewhat decent. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Oscar exiting the bathroom.

"Do I look alright?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Ellie. "Do I?"

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Oscar."

The couple went off to dinner and had a fantastic time. They ate and talked, happy to have some time to themselves for once. Being on the road limited their alone time, so dinner out was perfect for them. When they finally got back to their hotel room, Ellie decided to make her move. She kissed Oscar as deeply and passionately as she could, which forced a small moan from her lips. Oscar's hands travelled up and down her body, sending electric-like currents down her body.

"Baby… would you please make love to me?" asked Ellie in an innocent voice.

"Only if you're ready," replied Oscar.

"I'm ready," spoke Ellie.

What happened next was as romantic as Ellie had pictured it. Their kisses were passionate, and they were in sync with each other. When Oscar finally started making love to her, Ellie truly felt the love that he held for her. Her moans of passion were as real as her love for him, and they both felt the love in the room. When they both finally lost it, the ecstasy they both felt was absolutely breathtaking. They laid beside each other, trying hard to come down from their own highs. Oscar held Ellie in his arms and kissed her head.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"Mmm… I sure did. I take it you did as well?" replied Ellie.

"I sure did," said Oscar.

Ellie moved so that she was facing Oscar and gave him a loving kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it... I know that I sure did. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter twelve! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
